Shinsetsu: Yin Yang Mark!
by markzilla6895
Summary: The sequel to Yin Yang Mark!
1. Training

**Shalemaster owns Nakita and Mikaela.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

_Mark's POV_

"We're going to Mobius?" Yin asked.

"Yep. We're going home." I said. After numerous adventures in Yin and Yang's world, I was beginning to feel a little homesick. Also with the threat of Dark Legionnaires from 100 years ago confirmed, I realized that we all need to do some training. Recently I acquired a couple of Star Posts from an anonymous person who I'd rather not mention.

"Why are we going to you world?" Miley asked.

"We need to do some training!" I said. "And I know just the place!"

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"Eternal, the Sacred Land. It's a mystical place that allows warriors like us have their abilities boosted."

We then went into the portal. When we came out, I felt relieved.

"We're here." I said.

_Third-Person POV_

"Huh? It's just a regular shopping mall!" Miley said.

"Wrong. Each store here is a training center. We'll power up by finding a shop that meets our needs."

"You're just here for the shopping, aren't you?" Mikaela said.

"I'm powering up over here!" Gumball said, running to a bakery. He started to attack the numerous baked goods. As he was doing so, numerous "Lv. Up's" surrounded him. A text box that read "Gumball's Level Rose Like Crazy!" appeared beneath him.

"This is a truly mystical place." Mark said. "Now let's go shop! I mean train!"

"Yeah!" The heroes ran off in different directions.

Let's start of with Silver…

Silver was walking down am aisle of shops in Eternal, holding a pamphlet.

"The only place I can power up is at the Telekinetic Store." He looked around and saw the Telekinetic Store torn down! And right next to it was the Telepath's Store with lots of people going inside. Silver began to get really angry. As his anger rose, several "Lv. Up's" surrounded him. The text box from earlier now read "Silver's Anger Against Telepaths has Raised his Level Higher!"

Let's move on to Shadow…

Shadow was in Eternal's Men's Bathroom.

"This look like a good spot." Shadow muttered. He went into a stall. "Time for some heavy training. Arise Chaos!"

Suddenly the Perfect Chaos clone rose from the toilet in a dramatic way.

"I WILL GRANT YOU THE POWER YOU SEEK!" Chaos said. Numerous "Lv. Up's" surrounded Shadow. The text box now read "The Chaos God Bestowed Shadow with Holy Powers."

Let's see what Miley and Melody are doing…

Miley and Melody found themselves at a karaoke store. They picked up the microphones from a display and started to sing.

Miley: _Let's go to the mall everybody! Go!_

Miley and Melody: _C'mon Jessica, C'mon Tori,_

Miley: _Let's go to the mall you won't be sorry._

Melody: _Put on your jelly-bracelets,_

_and your cool graffiti-coat,_

_at the mall havin' fun is what its all about._Miley: _I haven't done my homework yet..._

Melody: _That's okay._

Miley: _And you know how my parents get..._

Melody: _Whatever._

Miley: _I don't care 'cause all my friends are gonna be there_Both: _Everybody come and play_

_Throw every last care away_

_Let's go to the mall..._

_Today._Miley: _There's this boy I like,_

_Met him at the food court._

_He's got hair like Greztky_

_and he does jumps on his skateboard._

_I hope he asks me out,_

_take me to my favorite spot._

_It'll be just him and me._

R.O.B.: _But don't forget the robot._Melody: _Dad says I'm too young to date._

Miley: _Lame._

Melody: _But baby I don't wanna wait._

Miley: _I don't wanna wait._

_Let's do it._

Melody: _That's okay I'm gonna rock your body anyway._

_I'm gonna rock your body till the Canada Day!_Both: _Everybody come and play_

_Throw every last care away_

_Let's go to the mall..._

_Today._Miley: _I went to the mall with a couple of friends._

_I had a whole week's allowance to spend._

_I want hoop earrings and a Benetton shirt._

Both: _We came here to shop and we came here to flirt._

Miley: _I turned around and who should I see?_

_Prime Minister Brian Mulrooney._

_He said, "Young lady I don't approve."_

_So I had to get down and bust trés sweet moves._

_Hey Fred...c'mon...let's go to the mall!Let's go to the mall everybody!_Both: _Everybody come and play_

_Throw every last care away_

_Let's go to the mall..._

_ loves the mall!_

_Everybody come and play_

_Throw every last care away_

_Let's go to the mall..._

_Today._

After the song finished, "Lv. Up's" surrounded the girls. The text box said "The Power of Singing leveled up the Girls' Abilities!"

What's Nakita up to…?

Nakita was desperately trying to find a store that would help him power up. Suddenly he ran into…

"Skeleton Henry?"

"This is perfect! My arch-rival runs into me! Now you die!"

"I don't think so!" He drew out his sword and started to do a merciless beating on the walking skeleton. "Lv. Up's" appeared around the fox. The text box said "Nakita's constant beating of his rival rose his power!"

And now Yang and Lee…

Yang was carrying Lee who was tied up and gagged. He was running straight at the jewelry store.

"That's the only place I can power up!" Yang shouted. But at the last minute he lunged at the clothes shop! He started to flap on the ground like a fish. Meanwhile Lee managed to get his bonds undone. He then noticed a glove on a display stand. He picked it up and put it on. "Lv. Up's" appeared around him. The text box read "The Glove's Energy Increased Lee's Attack!"

Meanwhile Yang was frantically grabbing clothes and after grabbing them, rushed into a changing room. When he got out, he was dressed in a tribal outfit with a spear. He started to randomly hit people. The word "Mazzimo" appeared around Yang for some reason. The text box said "Yang's Level rose by Sixty Mazzimo!"

Meanwhile…

Yin, Amy, Yuck, Fiona, Casey, and Mikaela saw several pillars of light shoot up into the sky.

"Looks like everyone has powered up." Mikaela said.

"What about Mark?" Casey asked. Yin then noticed a flash of light coming from the supermarket. She went inside and Saw Mark standing in the checkout aisle wearing a black jacket. He was also glowing with his yellow aura.

"Whoa." Yin said. "Lv. Up's" appeared next to Yin. The text box read "Yin's Attraction to Mark has Raised Her Power!"

"I managed to get through the difficult training to earn this jacket that once belonged to Bo-Bobo!" Mark said.

"That'll be $27.50, please." The cashier said.

"Yin, could you…"

"Sure."

Later…

After paying for Mark's jacket, the heroes regrouped back at the center of the mall, er… Sacred Land.

"Everyone powered up?" Mark asked.

"Yep." Yang answered for everyone.

"Now what do we do?" Gumball asked.

"We're going fulfill our promise to you." Mark said. He pulled out a small remote.

"This is a miniature version of the Star Posts." Mark explained. He pushed a button on the device. A portal opened in front of them. They stepped in front of it. Everything went white for a moment. When the heroes could see again, they were standing in front of a normal suburban home.

"This is your house, Gumball?" Mark asked.

"Yep. This is my house!" Gumball said. "You kept your promise, Mark. Thank you!"

He hugged Mark and started to walk to the house. He then stopped.

"Do you guys want to come in?"

"Sure."

The heroes went into Gumball's house and saw a fat pink male rabbit snoozing on the couch.

"Dad! I'm home!" Gumball said, waking the rabbit up.

"You were out?" The rabbit asked stupidly.

"Yeah."

"Is that Gumball?" A voice said from upstairs. Everyone looked up to see a goldfish with arms and legs running down the stairs.

"It is Gumball!" The fish then hugged Gumball.

"Easy there, Darwin." Gumball said. Darwin then noticed the rest of the heroes.

"Who are your friends?"

Gumball introduced everyone to his family. Just then an adult female blue cat walked indoors. She looked angry when she saw the heroes.

"Richard! What did I say about house parties?"

"Not to throw them?" Richard said.

"There's been a misunderstanding here, Mom." Gumball said.

"Gumball? You're alright?" Gumball's mother then ran over to her son and hugged him.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Mark and his friends here helped me."

She then faced Mark.

"You helped my son?"

"Yep. And rescued him." Mark said.

"Thank you."

"I don't believe we're properly introduced. I'm Mark the Hedgehog."

"Nicole Watterson." The two shook hands. Amy then walked up to her.

"So you're Gumball's mother?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well. I'm Mark's mother, Amy Rose."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I think we should leave the two alone for now." Mark whispered.

"Why don't we take a look around Gumball's world?" Yin suggested. "There might be Legionnaires here."

"You guys go on." Mark said. "I'm going to make sure Gumball will be alright."

As the heroes left, Mark, Gumball, and Darwin were alone in the living room while their moms talked about their life and *ahem* anger issues.

"So you helped rescue Gumball, Mark?" Darwin asked.

"Yep. And he's not a big coward anymore."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." Gumball said.

"That is awesome!" Darwin cheered.

Suddenly the door burst open and two hooded figures swooped into the house and grabbed Mark and Gumball. They then retreated to the front yard and tied them up.

"HEY!" Amy and Nicole shouted at the same time. "Put my son down NOW!" They both said. Amy pulled out her hammer and Nicole cracked her knuckles.

"Uh-oh." A Legionnaire said. The two moms charged at the villains and started to lay a beating on them.

"Mark?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is this really happening?"

"You bet it is. Go Mom!"

After Nicole and Amy beat up the Legionnaires so hard that they fell unconscious, they untied the boys.

"Are you okay, Mark?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

"What about you, Gumball?"

"That… was… awesome!" Gumball said.

"You two made a pretty good team." Mark said.

Amy and Nicole blushed at that.

"Well, I don't know about 'team.'" Nicole said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Maybe friends." Amy said. "You know I could retire here."

"Our moms are so awesome." Gumball said.

"Yeah, they are." Mark agreed.


	2. New Friends

**Shalemaster owns Nakita, Mikaela, Flame, and Jenny .**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee. **

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

Mark, Gumball, and Darwin were having a great time talking about how their moms kicked Dark Legion ass. Soon the rest of the team came back.

"We couldn't find any Legionnaires." Lee said.

"They were already here." Gumball said.

"They were?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. Our moms kicked their asses." Mark said. "They're tied up out back. They're still unconscious."

"They should be coming to in a few minutes." Amy said. The heroes went out to the backyard of the Wattersons' house. The two Legionnaires that attacked the boys were regaining consciousness. Shadow then walked over to them. The Legionnaires couldn't decide which was more terrifying: Shadow or two furious mothers.

"We get it!" Shalemaster said appearing out of nowhere. "Amy and Nicole are terrifying together!"

Anyway, Shadow walked over to the tied up Legionnaires and lifted them up by their collars.

"Who sent you?" He asked coldly.

"Torture me any way possible. You'll never get anything from me." One of the Legionnaires said

Shadow nodded at Amy and Nicole. They got ready to lay another beating on the two. The other Legionnaire then had fear in his eyes and started to tremble.

"Okay! I'll tell!" He said in a scared tone. "Just don't unleash those two on us again!"

His partner shot him a look.

"Who sent you?" Shadow asked again.

"We're following orders by our leader."

"Who is that?"

"You should know." The Legionnaire said to Mark.

"Robotnik Prime?" Mark asked.

The Legionnaire nodded.

"He's still in cryo-stasis." The Legionnaire continued. "But he gave us orders for when we woke up. We are to find anyone from the Hair Kingdom."

"The Hair Kingdom has been extinct for years." Nakita said. "There are no more inhabitants these days."

"You're wrong." The first Legionnaire said. "There's _one_ person left. And he's the leader of your little rag-tag group."

Everyone then looked at Mark.

"Is this true?" Lee asked.

"Yes, it's true." Mark said. "As a descendant of Bo-bobo, I am therefore a survivor of the Hair Kingdom."

"And we were ordered to capture him alive and sacrifice him to Robotnik." The second Legionnaire said.

"However Eggman wants to use us to get rid of you." The first Legionnaire said. "He's starting to see you as a bigger threat."

"Really? Am I that big of a threat? So big that he would have to use his predecessor's soldiers?" Mark asked in a cocky tone.

Suddenly Miley's cell phone started to ring. She answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Where are you guys?" Kiko's said on the phone. "I've been looking everywhere for you in this shopping mall!"

"Shit! I forgot about Kiko!" Mark said. "We have to go back for her!"

Mark pulled out his portable dimension device. He opened another portal to Mobius.

"Bye, Gumball." Mark said.

"Wait!" Gumball said.

"What is it?"

"Can I stay with you a little longer?"

"Really? You want to continue traveling with us?"

"Yeah. Being with you has been one of the best things in my life!"

"Alright, you can come with us. If that's okay with your mom."

"Well, judging by what you've all said, I think it's okay."

"Well I'm staying here for a while." Amy said. "It's quite peaceful here."

"Can I come along too?" Darwin asked.

"Well, we'll have the same amount of people when we first came here, so sure." Mark said.

"Whoo-hoo!" Darwin cheered. He then joined the group.

"Let's go then!" The heroes then stepped through the portal to Mobius.

"Think they'll be alright, Amy?" Nicole asked her new friend.

"Oh, they do this sort of thing all the time." Amy said.

Later…

When the heroes returned to Eternal, they saw Kiko sitting down on a bench. She looked pretty steamed when she saw the heroes.

"First off, I'm so sorry." Mark said. "There's so many people in our group, I lose track easily."

"Apology accepted. Also where's your mom?"

"She stayed behind in Gumball's world. She found a new friend."

"Alright. Who's the fish kid?"

"Darwin Raglin Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemus Watterson III" Darwin said happily.

"That's your full name?" Mark asked.

"Uh-huh." Darwin nodded.

"So what are we doing now?" Kiko asked.

"Is that you Silver?" A female voice said. Everyone turned around to see a female purple cat.

"Blaze?" Silver asked.

"It's really you?" The two then hugged each other.

"How have you been doing?" Silver asked.

"Well, I've been worried since you disappeared."

"Well, worry no more! Your white knight is here."

"Yeah, about our relationship. I thought you were dead. I was in a big depression. Then I met this handsome cat named Flame. He's with me now."

"Are you saying you're… breaking up with me?" Silver started to develop tears

"I am, Silver."

"Noooooooooo!" Silver screamed into the sky. Just then, a black-and-white cat wearing hiking boots, jeans, and a t-shirt under a hooded priest's robes walked over to Blaze.

"There you are." The cat said. He then noticed the heroes and Silver acting like a big crybaby. "Who are your friends?"

"Well, some of them are old friends of mine. Others are some I've never seen before."

Later…

After introducing themselves to Blaze and her new boyfriend, who by the way was named Flame, everyone was in Eternal's food court.

"So what are we going to do now?" Miley asked.

"Well, we're going to find those Legionnaires from 100 years ago and kick their butts!" Mark said.

"You're hunting Dark Egg Legionnaires?" Flame asked.

"Just Dark Legionnaires. After that we're going to fight Robotnik Prime."

"So the rumor's true then?" Flame said

"Yep."

"Can we come too?" Blaze asked.

"Sure. We'll probably need all the help we can get."

"I'm in too!" A female voice said. Everyone turned to see a silver-furred hedgehog wearing white and green shoes, blue jeans and a t-shirt.

"Jenny?" Flame asked.

"Hey, Flame. And hello handsome." She said to Mark. Yin looked at Jenny with fire in her eyes. Jenny then noticed Silver who was still crying. She walked over to him and started to comfort him. Silver then noticed Jenny doing that and stopped crying. He then hugged the female hedgehog.

"Well, I guess it all worked then." Mark said. He then turned to Shalemaster who was reading the chapter. "Told ya I would get them together." He winked.

"So where are we going?" Jenny asked.

"I know an old Dark Legion base." Flame said.

"Can you guide us there?" Mark asked.

"Sure."

"Then let's do it to it!"

"To what?" Darwin asked. Casey just face palmed.


	3. The Adventure Begins!

**Shalemaster owns Nakita, Mikaela, Flame/Nightshade, and Jenny.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

After going home to get some supplies, the heroes set out to find the old Dark Legion base Flame mentioned. It was starting to get dark when the group were in a forest.

"I think we should make camp here." Mark said. Soon after making a campfire, everyone gathered around.

"So what should we talk about?" Lee asked.

"I dunno." Casey said.

"Where's Mark and Flame?" Nakita asked. Everyone looked around to see that Mark, and Flame were gone.

Meanwhile…

_Mark's POV_

Flame and I were having a stroll in the forest talking about how Blaze and Silver were going to deal with their break-up. I kept feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight. Just then Yin found us.

"Mark! It's a full moon tonight!" Yin said.

"What? Already?"

"You're Werebeasts?" Flame asked.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Join the club."

"You're a Werecat?" Yin asked.

"Yep. Family inheritance."

"Yin, we've gotta get the others."

"Right."

The three of us hurried back to the campsite. When we got there, Yin and I signaled Yang, Miley and Silver over to us. Flame signaled Jenny for some reason.

"What is it, Mark?' yang asked.

"Full moon. We have to go."

"Let's go." Miley said.

We retreated into a deep part of the forest.

"So you bit Jenny, Flame?" I asked.

"I did." He said solemnly.

"Don't feel bad about it." I said, patting his back. "I had no control over myself when I first transformed too. It happens."

"Thanks, Mark." Flame sounded a little happier.

"Besides, Mark is a powerhouse in his Were form." Yin said. "I saw it myself. So maybe our forms can be useful at night?"

"I never thought about that, Yin." I said. Just then, I started to feel pain in my body. My transformation was starting. My fur started to grow as well as my body. I could feel the claws and fangs emerging. My clothes then got torn to shreds. I tried to endure the pain. I let loose a howl as did the others. I noticed Flame looked different from his normal form. He had almost black, dark violet fur, and green eyes.

"Flame?" I asked. Again it sounded like unintelligible growls to normal ears.

"In this form, I'm called Nightshade." He spoke English perfectly! It sounded a little like a feral version of his normal voice. I suddenly recognized him.

"You're the Werebeast that bit me, Silver, and Blaze!"

"Now I remember! It was a few years ago." He said.

"What are you talking about, Mark?" Yin asked.

"Long story." I said quickly.

"How do you speak English?"

"My parents allowed me to have some of a civilized mind in my Were form." Flame… ahem, Nightshade explained.

"So you can be like our translator." Yang said.

"I suppose so." Nightshade rubbed the back of his head while smiling.

"What about our friends?" Miley asked. "Don't you think they'll be a tad bit suspicious that we're gone?"

"She's right." Jenny said. "There's a large amount of monsters in the woods. Meaning us. How is that not noticeable?"

"Let me think." I said. But I didn't have time, because Nakita appeared from the forest. When he saw us, he seemed to be frozen in fear. Nightshade then leaped on Nakita and bit his arm.

"Why'd you do that for?" Silver asked.

"Force of habit." Nightshade shrugged.

"Well, it looks like another addition to our pack." Miley joked.

"Guess so." I said. We dragged Nakita's unconscious body to a secluded part of our area. I then started to howl at the moon. Yin joined in with me as we started to howl a duet. When we stopped, I looked into Yin's eyes. They were filled with such beauty I had never seen in her eyes before.

"Yin." I said.

"Yes, Mark?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_Third-Person POV_

A disclaimer suddenly appeared onscreen, covering the whole scene. It read:

**Warning: Due to some mature actions Mark and Yin will do, this scene will be censored to all readers and replaced with a more soothing image.**

"That's right! The heroine of this story is here!" Yang in his normal form then came onscreen dressed as Melody.

**Okay, that's probably more disturbing. Oh, it looks like Mark and Yin are done doing it.**

Mark and Yin were moaning in ecstatic pleasure as Mark was about to drive-

**Whoa, whoa, whoa! False alarm!**

The heroes then started to do the first Bo-bobo opening.

**I misread the signal. I knew a guy named Joe. He misread the signal in a combat situation. Now he eats everything through a mechanical straw. Oh, mating's over. Carry on.**

_Mark's POV_

"Wow." Yang said in shock. Him and the rest of our Were friends just saw me and Yin do it right in front of them. Silver already fainted from the sight. Jenny was doing his best to revive him. The others just looked at us with shocked faces.

"I think I just lost my ability to sleep." Miley said.

"Same here." Nightshade growled.

I then started to feel drowsy. Yin yawned and then snuggled her head into my chest.

"Well, good night everyone." I said. Yin and I went to a part of our area and cuddled next to each other.

"Mark?"

"Yes, Yin?"

"That was amazing."

"Indeed."

(AN: Mark and Yin are only like this in their Were forms. This is the only thing they don't remember from being a Werebeast.)

We then fell into the blackness of sleep.


	4. As Flowers Bloom, The Idiot Thrives!

**Shalemaster owns Nakita, Mikaela, Flame/Nightshade, and Jenny.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark and Garland.**

_Mark's POV_

I woke up to see Yin's face smiling at me. I noticed her appearance had changed. Her body had gotten a little taller and took on a more realistic look, but still looked a little cartoonish. She was already dressed.

"Good morning, Mark." She said cheerfully.

"Morning." I said sleepily. "Is everyone else up yet?"

"Yep. Flame managed to get clothes for all of us." She was dressed in her usual outfit. She pointed to some clothes near me. "Those are for you."

"Thanks." I got dressed quickly. I just realized something.

"What about Nakita?"

"He's okay. Flame explained everything to him."

"Alright." I then looked around. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're back at camp, but I stayed here until you woke up."

"Well, we should head there."

Soon…

We arrived back at the camp site. I noticed that most of our group had taken a more Mobian appearance.

"He's here!" Yang said.

"Well, let's get going." Nakita said.

We started to set out on our journey again to find that old Dark Legion base.

"Well, well, well." A voice said. "A group of heroes traveling to put a stop to Legionnaires from 100 years ago?"

We all turned around to see an armored Mobian holding a huge sword. I knew him immediately.

"Garland!"

"Looks like you haven't forgotten."

"I'd never forget you!"

"Good. Then let us start. Destiny is at hand. We might as well enjoy it!"

We charged at each other. Garland tried to hit me with his sword, but I dodged it and dealt a one-hit K.O. to him. He fell to the ground in defeat.

"You've gotten stronger." Garland said weakly. "This won't be the end of it."

He then vanished into thin air.

"Who was that guy?" Lee asked.

"That was Garland. He's my rival like what Scourge is to Dad."

"He sounded kind of familiar." Kiko said.

"Yeah, he did." Miley said.

"Let's keep moving on." Flame said.

"Agreed." I said. As my friends started to walk away, I took a moment to think about seeing Garland again. I was starting to worry about… I shook the idea out of my head and hurried to catch up to the rest of the group.

Later…

We've walked a long way to find that Dark Legion base. We stopped to rest at a field.

"So these are the punks that beat you?" A voice said. Everyone then saw a black and red cat with Garland behind him. The red parts of his body were red marking all over him. He then noticed me.

"Well, well. The one from the Hair Kingdom is here. Let's take him alive, Garland!"

"I don't think so!" A female voice said. A black-furred cat that had looked like a female panther version of Flame appeared out of nowhere. She tried to attack him, but the villain just swatted her away. Her back made impact with a boulder as she collapsed to the ground. Nakita rushed over to see her.

"You attack an innocent person and don't give a damn about it?" I said in anger. "You will pay for this crime!" I summoned the jacket I got at Eternal. "Now I can test out my new powers!"

The cat then raised his hand and suddenly there were shadows everywhere. When they cleared, all my friends except Yang were captured and restrained by hooded Legionnaires.

_Lee's POV_

Alright, it's finally my turn to narrate in this series! I did my best to watch the fight between Mark and this Dark Legionnaire from 100 years ago.

"Let's go! Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Thousand Nose Hair Wave!" Mark did a pose as he launched a beam from his hands. Unfortunately it was just a small, weak beam that looked all shriveled. It then fell to the ground.

"It got even weaker!" Shadow said.

"What? Impossible! Super Fist Hedgehog Wave!" Mark's hands shot out clams. "Super Fist Hedgehog Beam!" More clams.

"Is that all you got? Pathetic." The cat said.

"Who the hell are you?" I said.

"I am Shath. The G-Block Grandmaster from 100 years ago. Now let me show you my power! Super Fist: Spike Fang!" Shath then punched Mark's face which caused a lot of blood to spray from his nose.

"But that is one heck of a nosebleed!" Darwin cried.

"Mark, we have to retreat!" Yang was now dressed like a ninja. He then threw a smoke bomb into the ground. When it cleared, there were two statues that looked a _lot _like Mark and Yang. The statues depicted Mark wrestling a bear and Yang dressed as a wrestler passing through. Shath immediately punched them. They were sent flying headfirst into a boulder.

"How did you see through our disguise?" Mark and Yang asked. I rolled my eyes at that.

_Back to Mark's POV_…

"Why? Why can't I use my powers?" I asked myself. "I went through all that training for nothing?"

"_No you didn't!_" My master's voice echoed through my head.

"Master Tuna Fillet?" I said. (AN: Yes, Mark was trained by an actual tuna fillet.)

"_Yes, my apprentice. It is me._"

"Wait, how can a tuna fillet be a master?" Casey interrupted. "More importantly, how can a tuna fillet talk?"

"_Please be quiet over there. Now where was I? Oh yeah. I shall bestow you the final touches of your training. You now have the power of all 5,634 supermarkets on Mobius_"

"I am Super Mark!" I announced, as his aura surrounded his body.

"Wait, as in 'supermarket?" Kiko said.

"Actually, this is my alternate Super Form. Wait till you see my true one near the end of this story."

"Die!" Shath leaped at me, but my spines split into sections to reveal a bunch of tanks, missiles, and miniature soldiers!

"Full Barrage!" The military weapons then opened fire on Shath. I then shot his nose hairs at Shath. "You have three sins to repent for. And third: You hurt my friends! Second: You messed with the Hair Kingdom! And third: You hurt my friends!"

"You did the third one twice!" Shath said as the nose hairs shot him high into the sky. He was then brought down into the ground, dealing the final blow. The Legionnaires holding my friends then retreated. I rushed over to Nakita and the female panther-cat. I noticed something strange about her. I felt the same feeling when I first met Nakita: a mysterious, astral feeling.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" I said politely.

"I'm fine." She said.

"What's your name?" Yuck asked.

"Sammatha." She simply said.

"So why did you save us?" I asked.

"I felt like it. Plus, I've been looking for Nakita here."

"Why?" Gumball asked.

"Because I'm his biggest fan!" She squealed. She then sneak hugged Nakita.

"Well, then. Glad to have you aboard." Nakita said.

"Wait, I didn't even ask if she could come along." I said.

"I asked her." Nakita said. "She said yes."

"Let's get a move on, guys." Lee said.

We started to make our way to the Dark Legion base.


	5. Clash of the Idiots

**Shalemaster owns Nakita, Sammatha, Mikaela, Flame/Nightshade, and Jenny.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

_Mark's POV_

We've finally made it to the Dark Legion base Flame told us about! It turned out to be the old A-Block amusement park base that Silver, Shadow, and I trashed a few months ago.

"This is a base?" Yin asked.

"Uh-huh." I nodded. "This is what's left of it."

"Greetings, Mark the Hedgehog!" Eggman's voice blared from the entrance gate's speakers. A TV screen above the gates turned on to reveal Eggman's face.

"Eggman!" Nakita said in anger.

"Oh, ho, ho! You have a whole flock now, Mark! You know what they say: The more, the merrier!"

"What do you want, Eggman?" I asked in a bored tone.

"You have probably heard of Legionnaires from 100 years ago have been hunting you and your friends. Well, I have made the perfect battlefield for them to do that!"

"You mean this dump of an amusement park?"

Suddenly a huge shadow loomed over us. We stepped back to see the A-Block base get crushed by another amusement park.

"Why did you have to the old A-Block base?" Silver whined.

"Hey, it was lame anyway." Yang said.

"I have replaced it with Happy Legion Land to the MAX! Here you'll face all the minions of Robotnik Prime!"

"We're not scared of them! Let's go!" We charged into the new amusement park Eggman made for us. We stopped at what looked like a giant train track puzzle.

_Third-Person POV_

"There's our first enemy!" Miley said.

"You'll be facing the three of us!" A robot monkey said. Behind him was a robot chicken and a robot with a drill nose and drill hands and had tank treads instead of feet. "This fight will go by the Sangaria rule now. You choose three members of your team to fight."

Mark, Yang, Yuck, Silver, Gumball, and Casey began to fight each other.

"Guys, you need to work together." Lee said.

"I'm fighting!" Mark said.

"I'll fight for you, boss." Yuck said to Yang.

"And I must avenge my favorite amusement park!" Silver said with tears in his eyes.

Mark, Yuck, and Silver prepared to face the three robots from Sonic's past.

"I'm the former F-Block Grand master, Coconuts!" The monkey said. "Behind me are the former Grandmasters of K and P-Blocks, Scratch and Grounder!" He motioned to the chicken and drill robot respectively. "Now let the bloody battle begin!"

Mark then sneak punched Silver in the face.

"Stripe-Heads rule!" Mark said.

"They started without me?" Coconuts asked. He then threw a ticking coconut at them. Mark and Yuck then pulled open Silver's mouth. Silver then swallowed the coconut. He immediately blew up.

"That coconut is my specialty. It's a bomb cleverly disguised as a coconut."

Everyone just looked at him with blank looks.

"Bwa-ha-ha!" Scratch laughed like a rooster calling. "His two companions are a wimpy white hedgehog, and a cute little bunny rabbit?"

"Cute? Cute?" Yuck's anger began to rise. He lunged at the robot chicken. "Nobody calls me cute!" He said in a rage. He began to lay a merciless beating on Scratch.

"Duh, what just happened?" Grounder asked stupidly.

"Unbelievable." Lee said to himself. "This supposedly terrifying dictator created idiots like these guys?"

Grounder was immediately smashed to pieces by an attack from Silver's psychokinesis. Scratch meanwhile was in a pile from Yuck's beating. Mark finally launched a nose hair attack that sent the two junk piles into Coconuts, turning him into a scrap heap as well.

"Now let's go find the others!" Mark said. "I say we split up and take them out individually."

"That seems fair." Nakita said. Mark, Silver, Nakita, Yin, Flame, Melody, and Gumball went of in one direction while Miley, Lee, Kiko, Darwin, Jenny, Mikaela, Casey, Yuck, and Shadow went off in another.


	6. Water Slide of Doom!

**Shalemaster owns Nakita, Mikaela, Sammantha, Flame, and Jenny.**

**WoofooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

_Mark's POV_

After defeating those three idiots from Dad's past, we started to make our way to the next enemy. We eventually reached a water slide. Sitting in an inner tube was an albino white echidna.

"Dr. Finitevus?" Everyone in our group who lived on Mobius originally said at the same time.

"So the Hair Kingdom survivor has shown up." The mad scientist said. On his left was an unbelievably sexy blue vixen. (AN: Yes, it's Krystal from Star Fox. She's in her Star Fox Adventures outfit.) On his right was an equally hot fox that looked a lot like Fiona. She seemed to have partly Roboticized hands. She was wearing an equally revealing swimsuit. Suddenly in the background, "One-Winged Angel" from Final Fantasy VII started to play. But instead of a choir chanting "Sephiroth," they were chanting "Hamburger" for some reason.

"What the hell is that music?" Lee asked.

"I don't know." Miley said. "Maybe the author's just being random again."

"You'll all perish here." Finitevus said to us. "Two of the most powerful Grandmasters are with me." He motioned to the two girls next to him.

"Seriously?" Nakita asked.

_Third-Person POV_

Suddenly a spring from under Yin's feet sent her flying into the pool. The slide's current sent her streaming upward.

"Yin!" Mark yelled. He leaped into the pool and was swept away as well. Yang then jumped in as well.

"So those are the three fighters you choose?" Finitevus asked. "We'll crush them easily, girls."

The three also got swept up the slide. They faced Mark, Yin, and Yang.

"Now die! Super Fist of Trapping: Soulful Hand Grenade!" Finitevus threw several active grenades at the three. The grenades then fell into the water and instantly defused. Finitevus tried to imitate the explosions by making explosion noises. Everyone else looked at him with blank looks. Mark and Yang then play-shot at Finitevus who then acted like he was mortally wounded.

"Dr. Finitevus!" The fox said.

"I'll fight again if you pat me on the head, Payback." He said weakly.

"Seriously?" Mikaela said from below.

Finitevus got upon his feet again, apparently at full strength.

"Wait," Darwin said. "I'm confused. He can fight again just because some hot girl patted his head?"

"Darwin," Casey said. "Don't ask questions in a fight like this."

Back above, Finitevus launched his next attack.

"Super Trap Fist: Piranha Nightmare!"

"Those are sun fish!" Yin said.

"Then we'll counter with these dried baby sardines!" Mark said.

"Yeah!" Yang yelled.

"Dried fish can't swim guys." Yin said in a calm tone. The two groups of fish swam towards each other. But at the last moment, they leaped off the slide.

"Where are they going?" Yang asked.

The fish were at a voting booth, casting ballots.

"It's the Fish Election Day!" Mark said.

"Why do fish need to vote?" Yin asked.

"The squid won!" Mark, Yang, and Finitevus cheered. Mark then hit Finitevus in the back with a miniature helicopter blade.

"You force me to do this!" Finitevus said in anger.

"Why is he like this?" Shalemaster asked, again popping out of nowhere.

"Well, apparently being cryogenically frozen seemed to make him crazier than usual, Shale." Yin explained.

"And why isn't Mark talking to me?" Shalemaster asked.

"Um, he's a little busy at the moment. Plus he's in crazy mode now."

A large crate then landed onto the slide. Finitevus flung it open to reveal Amy and Nicole! Both of them were enjoying tea. They then noticed Finitevus watching them.

"Pervert!" They screamed. Amy hit him on the head with her hammer, while Nicole assaulted the lower half with her fists. He was instantly K.O.d.

"What about those two girls?" Yin asked. She then saw Mark softly hitting their foreheads.

"You're being sexist!" Yin screamed.

Mark then noticed Amy and Nicole.

"Mom!" Mark rushed to Amy. They then embraced in a hug.

"Mrs. Watterson!" Yin said.

"Why are you two here?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Amy said. "We were enjoying some alone time, then the next thing we know, we're in that creep's crate."

"Well, we're still trying to take those Legionnaires from 100 years ago. Want to help us?" Mark asked.

"Sure. I was starting to miss you and your friends." Amy said.

"Are Gumball and Darwin okay?" Nicole asked worriedly.

"They're fine." Yin said.

The five then started to slowly make their way down the slide.


	7. Robot Mecha Battle!

**Shalemaster owns Nakita, Sammantha, Mikaela, Flame, and Jenny.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**Viavanilla owns Kiko. **

**I own Mark.**

_Third-Person POV_

The heroes arrived at the next fighting arena. It was an ice skating rink. At one end were three robot mechs. Mark, Yang, and Gumball were then wearing parkas and were fishing through holes in the ice.

"Why are you guys fishing at a time like this?" Miley asked.

"It's no good!" Mark said. "All what we can get are these oroblancos!" He started to throw them away.

"Those things are rare! Keep them!" Nakita said.

"Welcome to the Ice Machine Ring, son of the quickster." A raspy voice said. Everyone but the three turned their heads and saw a bat-rhino-lobster hybrid, a skunk, and a more serious-looking version of Bokkun.

"At this stage, if you're not on a machine, you're not worth fighting." The skunk said.

Four machines rose up behind the heroes.

"Each of these machines has a different ability." The Bokkun look-alike said. "Choose wisely."

"I'll do that!" Gumball then rolled a pencil on the ice. "I choose this one!" He was in front of a human-looking robot that had the words "Bug Killer" on its shoulders.

"What is that robot?" The Bokkun guy said. "That's not one of the robots we gave you!"

"I'll use my inspiration to determine each robot's strength!" Mark's aura surrounded him.

"Mark's choosing carefully!" Yin said.

"This one!" He was looking at a furry creature wearing a sash that said "I'll do it!"

"Is that even a robot?" Kiko asked.

"And I choose this!" Yang said.

"But that's a cardboard box!" Melody said.

"Now we're ready to fight!" Mark said.

"The two of us will be more of a match for you." The skunk said.

"That's what you think Geoffrey!" Mark said. "You traitor!"

"The rules go like this: whoever falls off their machine is immediately taken out of the fight and receives a penalty." The Bokkun thing said.

"Since you don't know what to do, we'll attack first!" Geoffrey said.

Suddenly Yang was twirling at them in his box. But as he struck Geoffrey's robot, he bounced off its leg and hit a wall .Geoffrey and his partner then fired their machines' guns at the three.

"My name is Dokkun by the way!"

"Dokkun? Seriously?" Casey was erupting into several fits of laughter. "That's one of the most unimaginative names this author has come up with!"

"Ping Pong Barrier!" Mark's "robot" then produced two ping pong paddles that deflected the bullets. Geoffrey then charged at Gumball. Gumball looked at the buttons on his control panel. All the buttons had "Radio" labeled on them.

"This thing only has radios?" Gumball asked. He pushed two buttons on the panel. Traffic info came out of the left hand while rock music came out of the right.

"Don't worry, Gumball! I'll help you!" Yang said. Mark's robot then hit Yang's box with a giant golf club. Dokkun's robot then shot out an elastic tongue that wrapped around Mark's robot.

"Robot Electric Discharge Attack!" Mark's robot then released a field of electricity that electrocuted Dokkun and his robot. Gumball's robot then touched Dokkun's robot, electrocouting them as well.

"Why?" Gumball screamed in pain.

"Machine Transform!" Dokkun's frog robot then turned into an elephant robot.

"Super Eagle Transformation complete!"

"It's another stupid elephant joke!" Mikaela said.

"I need your power, Bug Killer Robot!" Gumball said. The robot then produced a giant flyswatter. Traffic info then came out of the insect killing tool.

"It's a radio too?" Gumball asked.

"Yang Robot Transform!" Yang tore the box's lids off. "Weight Reduction! 20% faster!" He was then stomped by the elephant robot's foot.

"Bug Killer Robot Transform!" Gumball's robot then turned into…

"New Year's Mochi?"

"You haven't seen my transformation yet!" Mark said. "Nose Hair Transformation, go!"

Mark's robot then turned into a school!

"That's the smartest transformation I've seen so far!" Jenny said. Geoffrey and Dokkun raced their robots to the school just as the bell rang. They were just about to get off their robots when they realized what Mark was up to.

"We were about to get off our robots!" Geoffrey said angrily. "School almost sucked us in!"

"I was so close!" Mark said. Geoffrey and Dokkun then charged at the hedgehog. Two strands of nose hair shot out of the robot's nostrils.

"I'm not interested in these weaklings! Ixis Naugus! I challenge you!"

"You're just as persistent as your father, boy." Naugus then moved forward to challenge the three.


	8. The Rabbithog Appears!

**Shalemaster owns Nakita, Mikaela, Flame, Jenny, and Sammantha.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

While Mark and the others were fighting Ixis Naugus, Darwin was at the shooting gallery. He was desperately trying to win a prize, when he was approached by a mysterious figure. From the lower half it looked like a Sonic robot, but the head was a poor imitation of Yin.

"_Who is this?" _Darwin thought to himself.

Also meanwhile…

Shadow, Yuck and Fiona were being held captive… by Amy and Nicole.

Now back to the fight…

"Naugus is going to battle!" The defeated Geoffrey said.

Gumball's robot was now hitting its pilot with two giant flyswatters. It then sprayed bug spray at him.

"Why are you attacking me?"

"Super Fist of Magicks: The Traitor's Wind Scythe!" Naugus then created a fearsome-looking scythe from a tornado.

Mark then pulled out a fishing rod and swung it at a rat. The hook attached itself to the creature's back.

"En garde!" Mark shouted.

"I've never seen this sort of attack before." A high-pitch voice said. Lee turned his head to see a female orange rabbit with a small blue creature floating next to her. She then noticed Lee.

"Are you a friend of Mr. Mark's?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah, my name is Lee."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Lee. I'm Cream the Rabbit." She did a polite curtsy. She then motioned to the blue creature floating next to her. "This is my friend Cheese."

"Nice to meet you two." Lee then turned his attention back to the fight.

"Feel the wrath of the RAT FLAIL!" Mark screamed. Naugus swung his scythe which Mark countered with the RAT FLAIL. The rat's teeth chomped down the scythe's blade, blocking the attacks Naugus made. Naugus then created 49 more wind scythes. He shot them at Yang and Gumball. Mark, however, deflected them with the RAT FLAIL. Gumball's robot then sprayed more bug spray on him.

"Fine. I'll kill you one by one." Naugus said. "Starting with the cat!"

"Why me?" Naugus then shot fireballs, boulders, wind scythes, and torrents of water at Gumball. He produced several handkerchiefs. "Lucky Hanky Shield!" The attacks then lay a merciless beating on him. He then fell off his robot and landed on the ice.

"Initiate penalty!" A voice said on the loudspeaker. Gumball started to sink into the ice and was eventually was frozen under the rink.

"Oh no! Yang, we have to try out our new technique!" Mark said.

"Right!"

"Mobian Fusion!" Mark and Yang said at the same time. Yang then entered Mark's body. There was a big aura explosion emanating from Mark. Naugus charged at Mark with another wind scythe.

Inside Mark's body…

Tiny green-and-white-striped hedgehogs were operating computers.

"Yang has entered the body." One of the hedgehogs said.

"Initiate Hedgerabbit fusion process." Another one said. Suddenly, Yang's Yang-a-Rang knocked them all out.

"Now I'll get revenge for what Mark has done! I'll start by pouring fermented beans everywhere!" Yang started to do exactly that. "I think I'll smear some boogers too."

Yang then noticed the computer screen with his name being after Mark's.

"Why is my name after Mark's? I'm stronger than him!"

Yang then switched the names so that his name would be first. There was a huge flash of light.

Back outside…

There was a blinding flash of light, just as Naugus swung his scythe down. It was blocked by a human wearing blue armor. (AN: It's the appearance of the Warrior of Light from Dissidia Final Fantasy)

"Who is that?"Miley asked.

"I'm known as a Rabbithog." The warrior said.

"A Rabbithog?" Kiko asked.

"So instead of Yang fusing with Mark, Mark's fused with Yang." Sammantha said.

"Sometimes the author does come up with some clever names." Flame said.

The Rabbithog then pulled out a piece of devil's tongue jelly and a lotus root.

"Material Hajike Fusion: Lotus Root Gun!" He then held a lotus root with a handle and trigger. He then shot devil's tongue jelly bullets at Naugus.

"What is this guy?" Jenny asked.

"I can only remain in this form for only one minute. So let's end this!"

"Fusion or not, I will defeat and sacrifice you!" Naugus said angrily. The two charged at each other furiously.


	9. Coin and VG Cats Match!

**Shalemaster owns Nakita, Mikaela, Flame, Jenny, and Sammantha.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

_Third-Person POV_

Last time on Shinsetsu: Yin Yang Mark, Mark and Yang fused to create the Rabbithog! The new fusion is now going to battle with Ixis Naugus.

The Rabbithog then produced a package of noodles and a piece of garlic.

"Material Hajike Fusion: Death Lightning Yo-Yo!" The weapon wrapped itself around Naugus's body. It started to constrict him.

"Garlic bomber!" The garlic at the end of the weapon then exploded in Naugus's mouth. The Rabbithog then stepped onto the ice.

"Material Hajike Fusion: Ice and Gumball!" The ice started to move as a giant version of Gumball sat up. Apparently, he had become the ice. The Rabbithog then punched the back of his head which caused him to vomit the ice out of him. The ice was now crushed so no one could sink into it. Two strands of nose hair came out of the Rabbithog's nostrils.

"Material Hajike Fusion: Summon Double King Nosehair!" Two purple nose hairs wearing sunglasses came out of the nostrils and defeated all three opponents. Mark and Yang then defused.

"How dare you dump fermented beans inside my body?" Mark started to hit Yang in anger.

"Let's move on to the next enemy!" Nakita said.

Meanwhile…

Shadow, Yuck, Fiona, Nicole, and Amy were enjoying the merry-go-round stage. Well, Yuck was being used as a horse by Amy, and he wasn't the least bit happy about it. Suddenly they were attacked by three random Badniks. Amy, Nicole, and Shadow then made quick scrap heaps out of them.

Back with the others…

The heroes arrived at a giant coin machine. For some reason, Lee disappeared while searching for the next stage. They then heard some groaning behind them. They turned around and saw a beat-up Darwin.

"Darwin!" Gumball said.

"Who did this to you?" Flame asked.

"A strange Yin." He said weakly.

"A strange me?" Yin asked.

Suddenly a vacuum nozzle sucked them all in. The group was split into the three different sections of the area. The girls were sent to the Heaven area. Silver and Gumball were sent to the Hell area. And the rest of the heroes went to the Earth area. Let's start off with the girls.

The girls were face to face with a cryo tube that was emanating snoring. It opened up to reveal a pink cat wearing a bra and short shorts snoring loudly and drooling.

"Please, be quiet." She said between snores. "You won't like me if I'm awake."

"Who is that?" Miley asked.

"That's Aeris from VG Cats!" Sammantha said.

Now with Silver and Gumball…

The two found themselves surrounded by darkness and skulls littering the floor.

"Where are we, Silver?"

"I don't know, Gumball. I know what to do! I'll read a storybook!"

But before he could do that, the two were attacked by a monster! Their screams of pain and agony were heard from the Earth area.

Speaking of which…

The heroes found themselves face to face with a grey cat wearing a sweater and bell.

"Leo Leonardo, the Third." Mark said.

"Mark the Hedgehog."

"Let's fight!"

"Before you die, there is something you must know."

"What?"

"I am your father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate."

"What does that make us?"

"Absolutely nothing!"

Mark then hit him with a nose hair attack, defeating him instantly.

"Now let's get to the others!" Mark said.

"Not so fast!" A mechanical voice said. Everyone looked up to see Metal Sonic.

"That's the one who attacked me!" Darwin said.

Metal then blasted his way into the machine. The heroes got into fighting poses.

Meanwhile…

_Lee's POV_

What happened? The last thing I remember was that Legionnaire knocking me out. When I came to, I found myself in this glass tube.

"You're the one known as Lee?" Eggman's said behind me. I turned around and saw the mad scientist.

"What do you want from me?" I asked furiously.

"Why, you of course."

"Okay, Mark never said anything about you being gay."

"No! What I meant was I want your powers!"

"What is this thing I'm in?"

"It's my Roboticizer. That hedgehog might be immune to its effects, but you and your rabbit friends aren't!"

Eggman then activated the machine. A bright light then zapped me. I could feel my fur being replaced by metal, and my free will leaving my body.

"Lee, can you hear me?" Eggman asked.

"Yes, master." I said blankly. "I live to only serve Robotnik."

"That's a good A-Block Grandmaster!"


	10. Sexy Pink Cats and Monsters!

**Shalemaster owns Nakita, Mikaela, Flame, Jenny, and Sammantha.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

The heroes in the Earth area were facing Metal Sonic. For some reason Sammantha, Mikaela, and Melody were with them.

"The author seemed to put us in the wrong area." Sammantha said.

"Mark, help!" Yin's voice said from the Heaven area.

"We got to find a way into the Heaven area!" Mark said.

"Why can't you just Chaos Control?" Yang asked.

"Because that would make the story too boring." Mark said. "We've gotta find another way!"

There was more screaming from Silver and Gumball from the Hell area. Suddenly the two came out of the bottom of the machine looking like deceased rock stars.

"Whoever falls into the pit is automatically out and gets chopped up." Metal said coldly. He then kicked Darwin into it. His screaming was heard as blades were whirring. He then came out of the machine as a designer kit assembly tray.

"Noooooo! I have to build him again!" Mark said in despair.

Mark then threw Yang into the pit. He suddenly flew just as he was about to hit the blades. He went under the wall and found himself in the Hell area. Mark then started to do a Spin Dash aiming at the other side of the area. He launched himself at the wall, breaking it. Everyone but Nakita, Mikaela, Melody, and Sammantha ran through the hole the Spin Dash left behind.

"You coming guys?" Mark asked.

"You go on." Nakita said. "The Kitsune Clan has a score to settle with this guy."

"Alright."

Mark joined the rest of his friends in the Heaven area. He then came face to face with Aeris.

"All this noise is making it hard for me to SLEEP!" Aeris sent some powder out that made everyone sleepy. One by one, each of the heroes fell asleep.

Meanwhile…

Yang was surrounded by skulls. He turned around to see a Japanese noble glaring at him.

"Did you come to be destroyed too?" The human asked. "Now then, Super Fist of Monsters: Double Rashomon!" Two gates with demonic eyes poking out appeared behind him. "The Monsters are now coming from the gates I've summoned!"

"Then I'll summon my Monsters too!" Yang was dressed as a fisherman and holding a fishing rod.

"That's your way of summoning?"

Outside…

Silver and Gumball were busy trying to put the model soldier of Darwin together. Suddenly Yang's fish hook latched onto Silver's back. He was yanked back into the machine. His screaming was heard as the blades chopped him up again.

"I've already defeated that hedgehog! The rules are that once someone is defeated, they can't be brought back into the fight!" The human said

"But this is a different guy!" Yang presented Silver dressed as a wrestler.

"It's obviously the same guy!"

Suddenly a small pink rabbit robot landed behind Silver.

"Metal Anais has arrived." The rabbit said in the voice of a little girl. "Target Acquired. Charging." Fire came out of Metal Anais's bottom. She then launched herself at Silver. "GO TO HELL!" Her fingers then lodged themselves in Silver's butt. He screamed in extreme pain as he flew upward and landed in the Heaven Area. Metal Anais detached herself from Silver's rear in mid-flight. When Silver landed, he saw his friends asleep. Suddenly he fell asleep as well.

When the heroes in the Heaven Area woke up, they found themselves in a strange environment. They also saw Silver with them.

"Where are we?" asked Miley.

"You're now in my Dream World!" Aeris's voice said. "Here, I control everything!"

She then materialized as a more fearsome-looking pink cat as she wore an unzipped jacket and had longer, more crazy-looking fur.

"She's a Berserker?" Melody asked.

"Now let's see your Sleep Meters." Several meters appeared in the air. They all looked the same except for Mark's which had a demonic appearance.

"What's wrong with yours?" Yin asked.

"In this world, I'm 20 times more powerful than you!" Aeris said.

"Well, our powers are 20 times more powerful in this world too!" Mark said. He was now dressed in pajamas and futons.

"Behold, Berjerker Mark!"

"Now sleep!" Aeris shot some literal "Z's" at the heroes.

"I don't think so!" Mark and Silver then started to throw rice out of bowls. "Super Fist of Rice!"

"That's another guy's move!" Flame said.

"Fine! Super Fist of Deep Sleep: Speedy Sleep Death Clock!" Aeris summoned a giant clock whose hands were spinning wildly.

"Nooo! Don't do that!" Silver screamed. "If you do, I'll-" Before he could finish, he turned to stone and then fell to pieces.

"Me too!" Mark suddenly devolved into an actual hedgehog… again! Hedgehog Mark then picked up the stones that used to be Silver and chucked them at Aeris.

Aeris then summoned more sleep powder which fused together to assume a demonic form. Mark, dressed as a cowboy, then lassoed Silver and thrust the poor guy at the dust.

"Wait, I thought Gumball was playing Jelly Jiggler's role in the series now!" Silver said in pain.

"He is, but we still love torturing you."

"Ow, ow, ow! How did I not see that coming?" Silver asked himself. Mark, who was still dressed as a cowboy, then took a drink from a bottle of bourbon. He immediately fell asleep.

"Ha! I knew he couldn't resist my abilities!"

The word "Sleep" on Mark Sleep Meter then peeled off to reveal the word "Anger."

"What? Anger?" Jenny asked.

Mark's fur took on a darker tone and his spines straightened themselves.

"Now let's end this technique!" A giant alarm clock came out of Mark's spines and it started to emit an ear-piercing ring that shattered the Dream World.

The girls immediately woke up to see Mark, Yuck, and Silver facing Aeris.

"It's probin' time!" Yuck said with an evil grin on his face.

**Disclaimer: The Fanfiction. Net censors would like to announce that the next scene is not considered suitable for family viewing. It contains scenes of violence, involving people's heads and arms getting chopped off, their ears nailed to trees, and their toenails pulled out in slow motion. There are also scenes of naked women with floppy breasts, and also at one point you can see a pair of buttocks and there's another bit where I'll swear you can see everything, but my friend says it's just the way he's holding the spear.** (Pulling himself together) **Because of the unsuitably of the scene, the censoring department will be cutting this scene from the story and replace it with Yang's fight.**

Yang was facing the mysterious human and his Monster gates. Yang then started to toss orange spikes that looked like Don Patch's into the gates. The Monsters that came out of the first gate looked all cute and harmless. The ones that came out of the second looked like they were melting. More demonic eyes appeared. This time they were the first seven numbers attached to the word "-emon." (AN: So for example,"7emon") The only number missing was five.

"We need to find 5emon!" 6emon said.

"Well, let's add!" Yang then pulled out a plus sign and an equal sign with 2emon and 3emon.

"I'm the answer!" The human said. He then fell through the floor.

"You've finally given yourself away, Goemon!" Yang dressed as a Japanese magistrate was boiling his opponent in hot lead. (AN: Goemon is a heroic bandit in Japanese folklore. Also, the number 5 is "go-" in Japanese. So, 5emon=Goemon.)

Now back to the Heaven Area…

Mark, Silver, Yuck, and Yin were standing over a naked Aeris. Miley and Jenny were doing their best to shield Gumball's eyes from the nude female pink cat. Aeris was doing her best to cover her private parts.

"Did you have to destroy her clothes, Mark?" Yin whispered.

"Don't look at me. Yuck and Silver were the ones being perverts." Mark said innocently.

"Riiight. Anyway, we've beaten her right?"

"Yes, you've beaten me! Happy?" Aeris said angrily. "I think the Kitsune Clan needs help."

Speaking of which…

"You've gotten worse, Metal!" Nakita taunted.

"Super Fist of Polygon: Polygon Aura!" Suddenly everything around Nakita turned into wire frames.

"Wh-what's happening?" Nakita asked in fear.

"Now die!" Metal then thrust his claws into Nakita's chest which sent him over the pit and out of the fight. He came out of the machine, unconscious and had blade wounds on him.

Meanwhile…

"May I attack the Hair Kingdom survivor now, master?" The Roboticized Lee asked Eggman.

"No, not yet Lee. Mark still has Metal Sonic to deal with. Let's see how he fares against Metal first."

"Yes, master." Robo-Lee said mindlessly.


	11. Retro Games are Go!

**Shalemaster owns Nakita, Mikaela, Flame, Jenny, and Samantha/Nikita.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

Yang was facing the famous Japanese bandit, Ishikawa Goemon in the Hell Area. Meanwhile, the other heroes were facing Metal Sonic in the Earth Area. Just then, a beat up monkey robot approached the coin machine.

"It's about time I got back at you, hedgehog!" Coconuts said. He then tried to enter the machine through the exit. (AN: Idiot!) The blades then chopped him up, taking him out of the fight just as quickly as he entered it. His pieces then piled themselves in front of the machine.

Inside, the heroes were joined by Melody, Mikaela, and Sammantha.

"Why is Yuck here?" Mikaela asked. "Wasn't he with Shadow and the others?"

"The author really needs to keep track of the cast." Flame muttered.

"Where's Nakita?" Mark asked.

"Metal stabbed him into the pit!" Melody said.

"What? You bastard!" Mark turned to Metal in anger. Sammantha joined him.

"You'll pay for hurting my brother!" She screamed.

"BROTHER?" Everyone including Metal asked. There was a bright flash of light from Sammantha. When it cleared, there was female red-and-snowy white two-tailed fox. She looked almost like Nakita, but had different attire. She was wearing a white T-shirt, a black vest, white fingerless gloves, black pants, and black-and-white combat boots.

"I'm sorry I didn't reveal my true identity to you sooner, guys."

"N-Nikita? What are you doing here?" Mikaela asked.

"I've sent Mark to look for the rest of our family. When I didn't hear back from him, I took matters into my own hands."

"In fact, it was that one event that led me to meeting you guys was the reason I didn't respond back." Mark explained.

"Now fight me!" Metal said. Mark, Nikita, and Silver prepared to fight him.

Meanwhile…

"What is this guy?" Goemon asked himself. "He tamed my Monsters, and he even found out who I was. He can't be an ordinary rabbit. Maybe he's a Monster too? I better check. Super Fist of Monsters: Data Scope!"

Goemon had a kaleidoscope materialize into his hand. He then looked at Yang through it. He saw a cross-section of Yang's body looked like a traditional Japanese castle!

"What? This doesn't make sense! Okay, I need to calm down."

He then saw a chest of gold inside Castle Yang. Goemon was then dressed in a bandit hat.

"I've found a chest of gold! Goemon takes action! There's nothing the great Goemon can't steal!" He zip-lined to the castle, only to bonk his head against Yang's face.

"Gotcha!" Yang had an evil grin on his face. Goemon, on the other hand, had a look of horror. Yang was dressed as a magistrate and was boiling Goemon in molten lead again.

"You idiot! You fell for it again! Don't you ever learn Goemon?" Yang said sadistically.

"You disguised yourself as a castle?" Goemon asked in surprise. Yang then dumped him out of the cauldron.

"What kind of Monster is he?"

"I'll give ya a hint." Yang was now dressed as a cat.

"A Cat Monster?" Goemon asked nervously.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A CAT TO YOU?" Yang punched Goemon into the pit, taking him out of the fight.

"You'll never beat me if you keep comparing me to these puny Monsters." Yang then blew a hole into the Heaven Area, in time to see Mark, Nikita, and Silver fight Metal Sonic.

"Be careful, Mark." Nikita said. "He used this Polygon technique to defeat Nakita."

"I will. I have a plan."

"I'll help too!" Shadow's voice said. He was hanging on to a helicopter ladder. He then jumped into the machine.

"What can the Ultimate Life Form do to stop me?"

"I have the power of the Black Sun." Black markings appeared on Shadow's arms, and a black flame aura surrounded him.

"Black Sun?" Yuck asked. "But that was…"

"Mephiles's ability!" Kiko finished.

Flashback…

Shadow found himself in a strange dimension. Suddenly, he was face-to-face with Mephiles.

"Hello, Shadow."

"Mephiles." Shadow said coldly. "What do you want?"

"Your ability to create an alternate power source in Cyber City impressed me. So I pass part of the power of the Black Sun onto you!"

Mephiles put his hands on Shadow's shoulders as he transferred some of his Black Sun energy to the hedgehog.

Back to the present…

A water version of the Final Fantasy Chaos appeared.

"Shadow, use your Black Sun Chaos and attack us. We'll rush Metal with it!" Mark said.

Chaos then punched Mark, Yang, Silver and Gumball at Metal, dealing damage to all five. The water god then vanished and Shadow collapsed.

"Shadow!" Yin rushed over to the fallen hedgehog. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Yin. I just need to recharge my energies."

"Now you will all turn into polygons!" The dark aura from earlier surrounded Mark, Yang, and Gumball. But instead of turning into polygons, they turned into pixelated shapes. They were also behind a giant TV screen.

"Wh-what is this?"

"This is the Ultimate Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Retro Game Playing! Now you're gonna get a taste of some good ol' retro games! Let's start with the fighting game!"

There was a title that said "HogFight" above the four.

The four then shrunk down to 8-bit form. Mark then approached Metal.

"What kind of graphic is this? It sucks!" Metal said. Mark then began to supposedly tap Metal's arm.

"Fool. An attack like that doesn't hurt at-"

Actual Damage…

Mark punched Metal so hard it sent nuts and bolts flying out of his head.

8-Bit…

Yang had joined Mark in the attack on Metal.

Actual Damage…

Mark and Yang were thrashing Metal around the place.

8-Bit…

"There goes Gumball for 10 points." Mark said.

"Not worth it." Yang replied.

"Game over." Mark toppled Metal.

Actual Damage…

Mark hit Metal into the ground hard.

8-Bit…

"Now let's move onto the shooting game!" Mark said. There was another title that read "Area Hedgehog." Metal was now the pilot of a space fighter. He shot several enemy variants of Yang and Gumball.

Actual Damage…

Metal launched several missiles at Yang and Gumball, sending them into the ground.

8-Bit

An octopus version of Mark appeared in front of Metal's craft. Octo-Mark then did an uppercut which destroyed the craft.

"Now to the puzzle game!" Mark said. The title this time was "Idiot Puzzle."

"You're fighting us now!" Yang said.

"Let's see if you can match our brains!" Gumball said.

2 seconds later…

"Argh! He defeated us!" Yang and Gumball had the pieces of the puzzle crushing them.

"Shadow, we need your help!" Mark said. Shadow leaped into the screen. He then rearranged the pieces to form the image of a Chaos Emerald. It dealt another blow to Metal.

"Now it's straight to the racing game!" Mark then ran Metal over with a race car. The title for this game was "GP Nose Hair Racers." Metal was then in a race car of his own. He was in front of the three heroes. They then released several obstacles.

Actual Damage…

Mark, Yang, and Gumball were hitting Metal's car with baseball bats.

Yin then noticed Goemon was playing video games too.

"When's _Legend of the Mystical Ninja _coming out? I can beat that!" He asked.

"Of course you can! You're the main character, Goemon!" Silver said.

"Next is the RPG!" Mark was dressed as a warrior, Yang a mage, and Gumball a cyborg. The title was "Hedge-nal Hog-tasy" (AN: So it's like a hedgehog version of Final Fantasy.) Metal was dressed in a fancy pink dress.

"Why am I dressed like a colorblind prom date? I thought Not For Resale was the only time I could dress like this!"

"Princess!" Mark said.

"Princess!" said Gumball.

"My prom date!" Yang said.

"We're here to seize your kingdom!" All three attacked Metal mercilessly.

"Now the simulation game!" Metal's head was now on the head of a pig. Mark and Yang were forcing him to jump through a hoop countless times.

"Now for the most infuriating treatment of all!"

"Lug the Lucky Logo!" Gumball was sitting on a throne while Metal was forced to carry several "Nu" symbols on his back to him.

"I'd rather watch paint dry." Miley said in a bored tone.

"Now it's the dating/simulation game!"

"He's mixing them up?" Kiko asked.

Metal was then shot by a bunch of metal piercing arrows and then swept away by a tidal wave.

"Now the latest game of all! Gag Fusion of the 9 Warriors!"

"It's the latest Bo-bobo game!" Nikita said.

Mark, Yang, and Gumball then combined to form a dark-blue haired fusion. (AN: It's still Bobopatchiggler from the original Bo-bobo series.)

"Super Fist of the Future Eyelash!" The fusion said in a mix of Mark, Yang, and Gumball's voices.

"Are you serious?" Metal asked before he crashed to the ground. The three then separated and joined the rest of the heroes.

"I-I'm not done yet." Metal said. He then took on his Neo Metal Sonic form from Sonic Heroes. Mark the sighed. He pulled out a random sword and cut of Metal's left arm.

"Let's go guys."

"It's just a scratch."

"A scratch? Your arm's off!"

"No it isn't."

"Then what's that over there?" Mark pointed at the chopped off limb.

"I've had worse."

"You liar!" Mark then cut off Metal's right arm.

"Victory is mine!" Metal then kicked Mark as he was starting to walk away.

"Had enough?"

"Look you stupid bastard, you've got no arms left!"

"Yes, I do."

"Look!"

"It's just a hull wound."

Mark then chopped off Metal's left leg.

"Alright, I'll do you for that!"

"You'll what?"

"Come here!"

"What are you going to do, leak motor oil on me?" Mark asked sarcastically.

"I'm invincible!"

"You're a loony!"

"Metal Sonic always triumphs! Have at you!"

Mark then chopped off the last leg, leaving Metal look like a limbless dwarf.

"Alright. We'll call it a draw!" Metal said.

"Let's go guys." Mark and the others started to walk away.

"Oh, I see." Metal said. "Running away, eh? You yellow bastards! Come back here and I'll give what's coming to you! I'll bite your legs off!"

"You don't have teeth!" Shalemaster said.


	12. Mark vs Lee!

**Shalemaster owns Nakita, Nikita, Mikaela, Flame, and Jenny.**

**WooFooGirl owns Miley.**

**LeebiLong owns Lee.**

**MarioGroudon795 owns Casey.**

**viavanilla owns Kiko.**

**I own Mark.**

Mark and the others just defeated Metal Sonic and were looking around the park for Lee. Suddenly there were loud crashing noises approaching them. The heroes then came face-to-face with a robot version of Lee.

"Eggman made a robot duplicate of Lee?" Miley asked.

"No, I think that's Lee himself, Miley!" Mark said.

"WHAT?" All the rabbits said.

"I'm afraid Lee has been roboticized, guys." Mark said solemnly.

"'Roboticized?'" asked Kiko.

"What does that mean?" Yin asked.

"It was Robotnik's original way to enslave people. He put them into a machine and turned them into mindless robot slaves."

"Survivor of the Hair Kingdom!" Robo-Lee declared. "I challenge you to an Oden Hot Pot Death Match!"

A pile of hanpen fishcakes rose from the ground.

"I know Mark won't be intimidated by that!" Yin said. She turned around and saw Mark, Yang, Silver, and Gumball already looking defeated.

"He's too strong!" Mark said weakly.

"You haven't even fought him!" Nikita said.

"Hey, where's Yuck and Nakita?" Mikaela asked.

"Taking their supplementary classes." Shadow said. Actually they were being whipped mercilessly by Amy and Nicole while being hung upside down.

"So what's your answer, survivor?"

"This is my answer!" Mark rose out of the ground piloting a giant robot mech.

"I'm willing to take you on, though I'm not so willing!" Mark then punched the pile of fishcakes with his mech's arm.

"Which is it?" Melody asked.

The fishcakes then rained down and formed a grid. They then filled up with hot soup.

"He forced the match on us!" Yang said.

"Now choose your three best fighters." Another orange rabbit robot wearing black clothing with a green scarf and a female red furred/pink haired echidna that had a foreleft cybernetic dreadlock.

"The bitch Lien-Da is with them?" Mark's anger rose.

"Master Eggman also took the pleasure of roboticizing my old friend Raye."

"Shadow still needs to recharge, and most of the guys I have are useless."

"Hey!" Yang, Darwin, Gumball, and Silver said.

Mark then noticed Amy carrying Yuck.

"Mom! Yuck!"

Amy then threw Yuck into one of the soup pits. She then ran back to Nicole and Nakita.

"Alright! It's gonna be me, Yang, and Yuck who will be fighting!"

"I get to work with the boss?" Yuck asked. He then got into a fighting pose.

"You're my target!" Lien-Da charged at Yuck with her bullwhip.

"You're hot, but not hot enough for this." Yuck prepared to launch fireballs at him, but suddenly Gumball burst out of the soup.

"Let me take your place in this fight!" Gumball then latched onto Yuck just as he dodged Lien-Da's attack.

"Get off me!"

"Let me take your place!"

"I'm gonna kill you, dammit!"

Yang was focusing on trying to get Raye away from guarding Lee. He threw his Yang-A-Rang at Raye, getting his attention. Mark then charged at Robo-Lee, but Lee dunked him into the soup.

"Pathetic." Lee said. Suddenly Mark burst out of the soup ramming a giant egg into Lee's mouth. Lee then chomped the egg up.

"This is what I'll do to your soul." Le said coldly.

"Then could you eat another one for me?" Mark rammed another giant egg into Lee's mouth. Lee tried to swallow it in one bite, but it left a large lump in his throat. He then spit it at Gumball.

"Curse you." Lee said to Mark who was now dressed like Goku from Dragonball Z. Yang then leaped onto Lee's face and tried to bite into it. His teeth cracked and fell out.

"You can't bite into metal!" Kiko said.

Mark then painted a crosshairs target on Lee's face. Mark, Yang, and Yuck were then dressed like gangsters and had guns. They shot several rounds at him. Lee then took damage.

"I will not fail!" Lee then had a dark aura surround him. His hands sprouted claws and his eyes turned blood-shot.

"Shoot! He's juiced himself up!" Yang said.

"Mark, let's try out our fusion technique!" Gumball said.

"All right!" The two then started to merge. There was a bright flash of light, and when it vanished there was a light-blue haired youth with several sword sheaths.

"I am a Hedgecat." He said calmly. "I don't like to fight."

"Well, this is going to be a boring fight then." The reader said.

"I didn't finish." The Hedgecat then violently tore a phone book in half. "But I still like to rip phone books apart!" He screamed. He then charged at Lee.

"Let's just settle this by talking."

"Fine." Lee then noticed that something mechanical came out of the Hedgecat's wrist. He then violently punched it, knocking Lee's left ear off. He then repeated it with Lee's other ear. Lee then put them back on. But then, the Hedgecat hit his chest with both fists leaving a Nu-shaped wound.

"Now for the Fighting-Shmiting Super Fist! You must answer six peace questions! He then held up a smiley face pin. "If you answer correctly, you get this neat peace pin." He said calmly. "But if your answers don't lead to peace, I'll kill you. And no pin."

"You'll 'kill them?'" Miley asked.

"Now Question Number One: 'How do we get people to stop fighting?'"

"Trick question! People should fight as much as they can!"

"I'm sorry. That's wrong. Now you have to talk with Mister Bang-Bang!" The Hedgecat pulled out a machine gun and shot at the three. "Believe me this hurts me more than it hurts you! Really!"

"Then it must hurt a lot!" Mikaela said.

"Now Question Number Two: 'What is the thing needed most to achieve world peace?'"

_Unless the answer's more violence, I need to give him the answers he wants if I want to survive this_. Lee thought to himself.

"Is it love?" Lee asked.

"That's right." The Hedgecat then held his peace pin in front of Lee. "But as they say in the song, "Love just ain't enough!'" He then punched the pin through Lee's face.

"Then what was the correct answer?" Lee asked.

"More violence."

"What is wrong with you?" Yin asked.

"Now here comes Question Three: 'How do you avoid a battle that seems impossible to avoid?' Are you readers playing along at home?"

"I gotta think." Klee then saw the Hedgecat create a giant ball of energy.

"Wrong answer!" He slammed the energy ball down on Lee, Raye, and Lien-Da.

"I liked when I was winning." Lee said. "Can we go back to that part of the chapter?"

"No time! Your fourth question is 'Why did the chicken *mumble*?"

"What did you say?"

"You've got three seconds."

3 seconds later…

"Florida?"

"Are you even trying to get these question right?" He slammed his fist into Lee's chest. An X-ray showed all of Lee's bones shattering.

"Is there even a right answer?" Melody asked.

"Question Number Five: 'Why is it important to protect others?'"

"It's love! Pure love! All-around love!" Lee said desperately. He then saw the Hedgecat was admiring a bird to pay attention.

"Yes, it's love, but I didn't like how you said it!" The Hedgecat sent a swarm of attacking birds to attack the three villains.

"Now the final question: 'Why do you have such sad-looking eyes?'"

Those words seemed to click something in the back of Lee's mind. Lee's free will was starting to fight back.

"It was because I couldn't protect my friends." Lee's mind seemed to start to return to normal. "I made them get badly injured because I… couldn't control my powers." Lee started to develop tears. The Hedgecat then slammed his face into the ground.

"Nobody'll love you!"

"He's starting to get out of control!" Miley said.

"Now for the last few seconds, I'll free you from this roboticizing curse. Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair!" Two long strands of hair emerged from the Hedgecat's nostrils and struck Lee and Raye. The two were instantly de-roboticized. Raye was knocked unconscious though.

"Wh-what happened?" Lee asked in confusion.

"Lee!" Everyone ran over to hug him as Mark and Gumball separated. They joined in the group hug as well.

Meanwhile…

At the stadium near the heroes' location, a dark aura surrounded a cryo-chamber. Faint evil laughter started to come from it.


	13. Robotnik Prime Appears!

"So it's finally come to this." Mark said. "The final fight with Robotnik Prime!"

Amy was then starting to randomly attack her teammates with her hammer. Mark then held out Shadow.

"Take this! Sonic Love Power!"

Amy then turned into a fish statue.

Everyone including the reader was confused at this scene.

Melody then ran over to Nakita.

"Are you alright, Nakita?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Nakita was then dressed like Amy and even had a mini Piko-Piko Hammer. "Because I love Sonic."

Melody slapped her boyfriend several times to get him back to his senses.

"We'll defeat Robuttnik before he wakes up!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else said. They rushed to the stadium. They saw the cryo chamber floating. It started to open and the head of a cone-headed mad scientist poked out from it. Mark then slammed it shut.

"Overruled!" He then started to tape up the cryo chamber. He then kicked it down the podium.

"Yeah, we made it in time before he woke up!"

"He's seriously thinking about defeating Robotnik Prime before he wakes up?" Miley asked.

The cryo chamber then fell into a vat of hot curry. Yang shoved several spoonfuls of curry at the device. He then tossed it to Shadow, Nakita, Yuck, and Lee. They each used their most powerful attacks on it. Silver and Gumball then started to drag it along the ground, before Amy and Nicole shoved them away. They then enshrined it with Sonic's name on it.

"Robotnik Prime, before you wake up, we're gonna kill you!" Mark said before Spin-Dashing into the cryo chamber.

"The first attempt ever in Fanfiction history!" Nikita said. The cryo chamber's door opened to reveal the device empty!

"Where is he?" Mikaela asked. A black box was then floating above the podium. It opened to reveal Robotnik Prime.

"How did he get out? By magic?" Melody asked.

"Super Fist of Red Magic: Card Audience." Robotnik summoned several human-sized playing cards that filled the seats. "Cheers to the new world." A section of a nearby city blew up.

"What? His powers have increased?" Mark asked.

Robotnik then sniffed the air.

"I smell Mobians. The stench of Mobians I hate so deeply."

Another black box appeared in front of Robotnik. It opened up to reveal Mark holding a watermelon. He then slammed it onto the doctor's head.

"It's over Robuttnik!"

"You're related to that hedgehog aren't you?"

"I'm Mark, son of Sonic and Amy and descendant of Bo-bobo."

"Wonderful. Now die." He raised a staff over his head. Next to him was Yang and Silver, both were dressed like Robotnik. Yang had his Bamboo sword and Silver had a fly swatter. Robotnik then blasted all three away.

"Super Fist of Red Magic: Dart Magic!" A large dart board appeared in the sky and shot several numbers at the heroes. From the least to greatest, the order was this:

21. Shadow "I'm the coolest guy here, and I get last?"

20. Nicole "This can't be right!"

19. Amy "I love Sonic!"

18. Fiona "Lost again?"

17. Jenny "I'm not sexy enough to get a higher rank?"

16. Flame "Seriously, whelps?"

15. Kiko "I deserve a higher rank!"

14. Casey "Hey!"

13. Yuck "I want a recount!"

12. Nikita "Not too bad."

11. Miley "I know I can do better!"

10. Lee "At least I tried my best."

9. Melody "So what does this number mean?"

8. Silver "Alright!"

7. Mikaela "I'm this popular?"

6. Mark "Why am I sixth? It's my story!"

5. Yin "The number's stuck!"

4. Darwin "I won! Oh, wait!"

3. Gumball "I'd like to thank-"

2. Nakita "How do you get this thing off?"

1. Yang "Piece of cake! I know I'm the most popular guy!"

"Those numbers are the order in which I kill you." Large darts then shot themselves at Yang.

"I'll protect you, Yang!" Mark then came in front of Yang. He then held up Yang as a shield. "Why the heck are you Number One anyway?"

"Aargh! The revenge of Number Six!" The darts then struck Yang.

The darts were then shot at Nakita.

"I'll help!" Mark said. He then moved out of the way at the last minute to let the darts strike Nakita.

"Then again, you got Second Place, so you don't need my help."

"I bet he's doing this on purpose!" Melody said.

Mark completely ignored Gumball as the darts struck him. Darwin was too scared and jumped off the top of the coliseum.

"Number Five will be easy." Robotnik said sadistically.

"No! Yin! I have to protect her at all costs!" Mark actually took the blow for Yin.

Amy then launched herself at Mark and Silver. She then fainted. Smoke started to come out of her.

"I'm happy you're helping us, Mom!" When the smoke cleared, a pink bare-chested man holding a huge razor was in her place. Mark and Silver had looks of horror on their faces.

"She turned back into Erazor!" The two said.

"Long time no see, guys. I've been longing to kill you all."

"Now's not the time for that, Erazor! That guy's really strong!" Mark pointed at Robotnik.

"Alright. I'll lend you guys a hand."

Erazor started to do an attack. "Super Fist of Bloody Evil: Avocado!" Erazor slashed his razor into Mark's back.

"You idiots! I had no intention of helping you guys!"

"Super Fist of Red Magic: Explosion Magic!" Robotnik threw several explosives into Erazor's back.

"You're in my way, scum. Beat it." Robotnik said coldly.

"We'll get Erazor to help us!" mark said.

"But you failed at that!" Lee said.

"I have a plan." Mark pulled out a cardboard box. He, Yang, and Silver were dressed as the remaining members of the Big Four. Mark was dressed as Mammoth Mogul, Yang was dressed as Smalls the Cat, and Silver was dressed as Scourge.

"Alright. We're gonna fight together, Erazor!" Mark declared.


	14. A Sudden Reversal! Red and Blue!

"You've offended my eyes." Robotnik said. "I'll get rid of all you scum."

"Don't treat me like the stupid pieces of trash here!" Erazor said angrily. "I'm gonna rip you all to shreds!"

"I forgot to return…" Mark said. "…the video of 'Babe' I rented! Argh!"

"I'll annihilate you! Ultimate Fist of Red Magic: Super Sword Magic!" Robotnik summoned several sharp swords from the ground that pierced Mark, Silver, Yang, and Erazor.

"I'll chop you up! Ultimate Fist of Bloody Evil: Death Scythe Cutter!" Erazor made several slashes in the air with his razor that struck everyone except Robotnik, who dodged it.

"Behold! Ultimate Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Hair Planting!" Mark planted several hair follicles into the ground.

"This technique is obviously worse than the others!" Miley said.

Robotnik summoned more swords with the same results as the first time he used the attack. Erazor responded with another Death Scythe Cutter. But in the middle of the attack, Mark was holding Erazor's weapon.

"I'll attack with this!" Mark slashed the razor at Robotnik's chest.

"He used Erazor's razor!" Melody said.

"That's mine!" Erazor said in anger.

"I'll use this razor, which a symbol of my friendship with Erazor, to defeat you Robuttnik!"

"This can't be happening! I will have your Hair Ball, hedgehog!" Robotnik said.

"'Hair Ball?' What's that?" Nakita asked.

"The Hair Ball is the source of power of inhabitants of the Hair Kingdom. And it is found inside their body." Robotnik said.

"I never knew that!" Mark said in surprise.

Yang then tried to attack Robotnik, but the mad doctor produced a large white cloth and covered the blue rabbit with it. Yuck dived under the cloth after his "boss."

"Super Fist of Red Magic: Cloth Magic!" Yang and Yuck instantly disappeared!

"He made those two disappear?" Lee asked. "He's that powerful?"

"Don't worry, Lee." Mark said reassuringly. "People don't just disappear. Now you will pay for this, Robuttnik!"

"Your lower half is gone!" Kiko said.

"Oh no!" Silver said. "We have to redraw Mark's legs!"

"I think it was something like this." Gumball drew horse legs onto Mark's body.

"It wasn't like that!" Mikaela said.

"Super Fist of Red Magic: God Hand!" Robotnik thrust his hand into Mark's chest.

"Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Centaur Arrow!" Mark shot several arrows into Robotnik's arm. He released his grip in Mark's chest.

"If I can't have the Hair Ball red, I'll turn everything blue then." He then produced a larger version of the cloth that he used on Yang and Yuck.

"Super Fist of Red Magic: Large Cloth Magic!" Everyone was then teleported to a strange environment.

"This is my second True Fist! Super Fist of Blue Magic: Fantastic Blue Devil-dom!"

"He can use two Fists on his own?" Silver asked.

"Red Magic destroys the body, and Blue Magic destroys the mind. Super Fist of Blue Magic: Silk Hat Bugs!" Several top hats with mouths on them launched themselves at Mark, Silver, Gumball, and Erazor.

"Those hat bugs will eat away at your rationality and make you go insane."

"I LOVE MASSACRES!" Erazor screamed.

Silver and Gumball instead became professors teaching the rest of the silk hat bugs. Mark was hanging hangers onto hangers.

"What are you doing?" Yin asked.

"Super Fist of Blue Magic: The Blue Box of Submission!" Robotnik then had Mark chained to a flat table. He then thrust his hand into Mark's chest. Mark screamed out in pain. But in the middle of the screaming, Erazor was suddenly in Mark's place, and Mark was dressed as Yin!

"He switched places with Erazor before we knew it?" Kiko asked.

"I used the Great Nosehair Illusion: Hanger Escape!" Mark said. First, he said the word "hanger" which for some reason allowed him to escape. He then put Erazor in his place.

"All you did was say 'hanger!'" Jenny said.

"Then I'll suck out your remaining rationality! Super Fist of Blue Magic: Crash Hand!"

"Noooo!" Yin screamed. Mark then started to flick away his spines like dust balls. The pieces of his spines suddenly gave form to a bunch of miniature Marks!

"Tough luck, Robuttnik!" The Marks said in unison. "By sucking away my rationality, you've triggered my ultimate technique! Ultimate Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Afro Eldorado!"

The Marks then began to assimilate into Robotnik's head, creating a large orange afro. With each Mark assimilated, the afro grew bigger. It finally opened up to reveal an unusual looking Mark.

"God Punch! God Punch! God Punch!" Mark punched Robotnik hard three times in the face.

"You'll pay for getting rid of our rationality!" Erazor spun his razor into Robotnik's body, while Mark did a nose hair attack.

The heroes then warped back into the real world. Miley then saw Yang and Yuck were with them again.

"Where were you guys?" She asked.

"When he put that cloth over us, we were teleported to that Blue World." Yuck explained.

"Mark, I will absorb your Hair Ball along with your body! Super Fist of Red Magic: Tongue Magic!" Robotnik's tongue shot out and grabbed onto Mark. It started to pull him towards Robotnik's mouth. Mark suddenly grabbed onto Yang!

"I haven't finished packing!"

"You'll finish when we're inside Robotnik!" The two were then swallowed whole by the mad scientist.

"Finally. I'm returning to my true form! Finally I shall become the king of the world!" Robotnik actually turned into an extremely ugly form that can't be described.

"No way." Nakita said. "Mark and Yang dead? Does this mean I have to guest star in another story?"

"I don't believe they're dead." Silver said. "I know it." Suddenly "Baka Survivor" started to play in the background as the title "Yin Yang Silver" popped up.

"I knew it! I have to find another story to appear in!" Nakita said.

Yin then noticed Mark and Yang were poking out from a window in Robotnik's chest.

"They're still alive!" Yin shouted.

"What? Impossible! How can you be alive?"

"You can't kill us that easily!"

"Then you'll be trapped in my body!"

"Then we'll just live here."

"WHAT?" Robotnik shouted.

Mark then popped open a dish of lit firecrackers which started to explode all over Robotnik's body. Silver, Gumball, Nakita, Lee, and Erazor then did an all-out attack on the outer body. Mark and Yang then did a dentist attack on Robotnik's mouth.

"The power of the Hair Ball is too great for you, Robuttnik! You're back to your normal self!"


	15. Mobians are La, La, La

"I am Warlord-Doctor Julian Ivo Robotnik-Kintobor! My rule is law and the law is my will! I will destroy all you Mobian scum!"

"I 'm a fish!" Darwin said. (AN: Darwin is the only one who doesn't take on a Mobian appearance.)

"You still don't get it, do you?" Mark said. "I'm going to beat that rotten thought out of you! Extreme Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Departing from Nose Hair Station, Mobian Express! You're gonna experience the life of a Mobian!"

Mark's nose hairs wrapped themselves around Robotnik's waist. They then sent him flying into a building.

"Let's start off with the birth of the baby! To the hospital!"

"That's the dentist!" Miley said.

"We're going to pull out the tooth on the right today." Silver's voice said behind a door in the waiting room. Suddenly a giant baby version of Mark rammed into Robotnik.

"That's impossible! What kind of dentist is this?" Lee asked.

"When he pulled out my tooth, that tooth became a baby." Yang said.

"Well, then that baby isn't Mobian!" Kiko said.

"And the very first thing every newborn baby does is get its name!"

A bunch of baby Marks were jumping off a trampoline and grabbing names taped on Robotnik. Yang, Silver, and Gumball were reading names the babies grabbed.

"What kind of ceremony is this?" Nakita asked.

"By the way, if you complete a really acrobatic move, you automatically get a cool manly name!"

"No thank you!" Nikita said.

One of the babies did several karate attacks to Robotnik's face.

"Gah. Stop this stupid attack at once!"

"Not yet! Our life has just begun! Next is the enrollment ceremony for elementary school!"

"In space?" Flame asked.

The four then launched giant school supplies at Robotnik.

"Time passed and we are all in middle school now."

"Oh, at least it's normal." Jenny said. The walls then fell away to reveal the four were floating in a sea with two schools of sharks!

"I take it back!" Jenny said in shock.

Robotnik was being attacked by Yang and Gumball dressed as sharks.

"Now for the best part of our lives. The rebellious phase!" Mark, Yang, Silver, and Gumball were dressed like punks and were driving large stamps into the doctor. The stamps were dealing massive damage.

"Hey, hag!" Yang said. "I'm gonna get me a new stamp so give me some money."

Yang was then dressed as an elderly mom. "How dare you call your mother a hag?" He said in bad-sounding female voice.

"Grow up!" Mark shouted while kicking his foot into Robotnik's chest. He then grasped Robotnik into a chokehold.

"And so I turned over a new leaf. I needed to get a job, so I headed for a job interview!" He then smashed through the window on the job interview's office door. The interviewer turned out to be Silver

"Sorry I'm late!" Mark said.

"You've failed the interview for sure!" Nikita said.

"Did I pass?" Mark asked dramatically.

"You pass!" Silver waved a flag. "You've got great energy!"

"He does?" Mikaela asked.

2 days later, company goes bankrupt…

Silver's company crumbled down on Robotnik, dealing another blow.

"After our first failure, we worked hard to find a new job! We're working for a sushi shop now!"

The four started to stuff sushi into Robotnik's mouth. There was a pause and then Mark slammed Robotnik's face into the ground.

"What kind of idiot eats sushi during a battle?" Mark said. But then he started to join Yang, Silver, Gumball, and Lee in… eating sushi.

"Stop this at once!" Robotnik screamed.

"You can't stop life once it started."

Yang started to drag Robotnik along the ground from a train.

"So have you learned your lesson yet, Julian? Have you learned about how wonderful Mobians are?"

"This is the power of Mobians?"

"That's right!" Mark started to charge at the mad scientist. "This is the 'infinite energy' which is created from the everyday lives of us Mobians! And no Mobian has ever had a life this weird!"

"That's what _we_ thought!" Miley and Lee said. "Then that means you weren't able to teach him how wonderful Mobians are with this technique!"

"I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik! Those attacks were nothing to me!"

"Don't make any mistakes. Time to end this!" Mark said. "Mobians grow stronger the more people they meet! And you're going to see that for yourself!"

Mark, Yang, Silver, and Gumball leapt at Robotnik.

"Mobians are so wonderful!" All four said. They launched an attack that sent Robotnik flying.

"Mobians can draw out their true power by depending on their own lives." Mark said. "It's your fault you haven't noticed this."

"I really hate that hedgehog. I hate him! I hate him! HATE HIM! Hate! Hate! Hate! HATE!"

Robotnik then landed on the ground unconscious.

"We defeated Robotnik Prime!" Yin cheered.

"Alright!" Casey said.

"We've won!" Yuck said. He and Fiona then hugged each other.

"Where's Erazor?" Nicole asked.

Everyone saw that Erazor was gone.

"He must've slipped away while we were using that attack." Mark said.

"You guys did it!" Blaze's voice said. Everyone saw her and Cream running towards them.

"I knew you could do it, Mr. Mark!" Cream said.

Suddenly a group of reporters flooded the stadium.

"Are you the ones who defeated Robotnik Prime?" One of the reporters asked Mark.

"Yes, we are. We all did it."

"Aren't you Mark the Hedgehog, son of Sonic and Amy?" Another reporter asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Do you have a name for your group?"

"We do now. We are the Mobius Underground Resistance! That way the author won't have to keep calling us 'the heroes.'"

"Let's go home guys." Yang said.

"Photo first?" A photographer asked.

"Fine." Everyone got into a group pose.

"Say 'cheese.'" The photographer then took the picture of the newly christened M.U.R.


	16. WeenieHowl and the Tournament!

One week later…

The Mobius Underground Resistance returned to Yin and Yang's world after the defeat of Robotnik Prime's defeat. Eggman was still in shock at his predecessor's defeat to launch an attack. Weenie-Howl had arrived and everyone was excited about dressing up and getting free candy. Everyone was at the dojo getting their costumes on. Mark and Yin were dressed as Gomez and Morticia Addams from The Addams Family, Yang was dressed as a ninja, Yuck was dressed as a slightly altered version of Hatenko's outfit from Bo-bobo, (Where Hatenko wears red, Yuck wears blue, and the Japanese characters on the back of Hatenko's shirt are replaced by the words "Team Yang.") Nakita and Nikita were dressed as mercenaries, Mikaela was dressed as her mom, Lee was dressed in a grim reaper's outfit, Miley was dressed as Pokomi from Shinsetsu Bo-bobo, Gumball and Darwin were dressed as the Mario Bros., Casey was dressed as the Scout from Team Fortress 2, Fiona was dressed in her black outfit, Flame was in his Were form Nightshade (due to his ability to control his form on Halloween/Weenie-Howl), Blaze was also in her Were form, Jenny was dressed as a sexy demon, Cream was dressed as Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy 7 (AN: Cream's a teenager in my story), Nicole was spending some quality time with Master Yo, Shadow was at his apartment, ignoring the night's festivities, and Kiko was dressed in her normal outfit.

"Where's your costume, Kiko?" Miley asked.

"This is my costume." She replied. "I'm a homicidal maniac. They're just like everyone else."

"Is everyone ready?" Mark asked.

"Yep." Yang said.

"Then let's go get some free candy!"

"Yeah!"

Later…

The M.U.R. split up into several groups in order to make the candy income rate greater. When everyone met back in front of the dojo, they compared each other's candy amounts. Suddenly, they were approached by someone in a black sheet.

"What are you supposed to be? The night sky?" Yang asked the stranger.

"I've finally found you, hedgehog!" The guy said. He then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Mark.

"I'm going to kill you, so I can qualify for the tournament." But Mark disarmed him before he could shoot.

"That guy looks kind of familiar." Casey said to Mikaela.

"Yeah, he does. I think I've seen him somewhere before."

"Yeah, me too." Lee said.

"I think he was from some magazine or newspaper or something." Yang pondered.

The stranger was starting to get frustrated at the heroes not recognizing him.

"I'm the Phantom Blot!" He said angrily.

"Who?" Nakita asked.

The Blot then face-faulted. He then regained his composure, and tried to hit Mark, but the hedgehog simply tripped him. He then held the criminal up by the neck.

"What's this tournament you mentioned?"

"The Eggman Empire's New Emperor Decision Tournament, you idiot!"

"What's that?" Fiona asked.

"It' a tournament of massive proportions." Shadow said, appearing suddenly. "Every fifty years, the Eggman Empire holds a massive tournament with the Emperor's throne at stake."

"The ones qualified to participate are the Grandmasters, and the Executive Members." The Blot said. "And those not at that rank must defeat Mark and his friends to prove their strength."

Mark then unleashed a nose hair attack which K.O.d the Blot.

"If there's going to be Legionnaires, then we could deal a major blow to Eggman! Especially after what he did to…" Mark started to get a little teary-eyed. He then wiped the tears away.

"Let's do it to it!" He dramatically punched the air.

Elsewhere…

Across both Yin and Yang's world, and Mobius, all the villains the M.U.R. ever faced heard the news of the tournament: Erazor Djinn, Carl, Ultimoose, Flaviour, Saranoia, Zarnot, Mephiles, Bane, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Coop, Smalls the Cat, Mammoth Mogul, Aeris, Metal Sonic, Coconuts, Skeleton Henry, and Scourge.

And in a dimension of darkness…

Six silhouettes of sinister looking figures were observing the shadow of a griffin watching the events that just transpired.

"Finally, this tedious era is coming to an end." The griffin said. "And I shall become the next Robotnik."


	17. Water and Ramen Battles!

So after learning about the Eggman Empire's New Emperor Decision Tournament, and to crush that tournament, Mark and the others headed to Downunda on Mobius. They found themselves in front of a giant mechanical hole.

"Is this the entrance?" Lee asked.

"All right, guys. This is it." Shadow said. "What we gotta do is stop that tournament before a new Robotnik is crowned! And we will! But you can bet that all the major Legionnaires are going to be down there. So pack spare underwear!"

Everyone else just kept staring down the hole. Suddenly, Yang, Silver, and Gumball riding horses pushed everyone into the pit. As everyone was falling, they passed several frog faces on the wall. Suddenly, tongues shot out of the faces and separated the heroes into groups of two. The only exception was that Yin and Mikaela were also with Yang.

The two girls landed in a large puddle of water. They found themselves in an underwater tunnel. Suddenly Yang came crashing in while spin-driving a panda.

"Today's the day I finally get to be the heroine of this story." Yang was then dressed as Mikaela.

"This isn't the time for that, bro!" Yin said. Water then started to flow into the tunnel, and the depth started to rise.

"What do we do?" Yang said.

"Come over here! I'll help you!" A voice said. The three saw Coconuts trying to plug one of the holes. They rushed over to him. Coconuts then created a wall of robot parts that blocked the way they just came through, but the water level still rose.

"You're one of the bad guys. Why did you help us?" Mikaela asked.

"I'm trying to become the next Robotnik, but the Guardian of this course is up ahead. So I need all the help I need."

"He might be some help to us." Mikaela said to Yin. Suddenly Yang and Coconuts hid behind the girls. They had fear on their faces.

"I can't believe you guys!" Yin said angrily. The girls then saw a shadow of a sinister figure.

"Oh, some new victims have come to be destroyed?" A slightly robotic voice said. The four saw a silver, bio-mechanical turtle with four tentacles coming out of him.

"I am A.D.A.M., the guardian of this course. You will never leave this place alive."

"I don't think so!" Coconuts produced a coconut bomb that was ticking quickly. It immediately exploded on him.

"Looks like you two are who's left."

"Where's Yang?" Yin asked. The girls then saw him as a fish that was swimming away.

"The water level rises every minute. I'll spare you girls' lives if you hand those two over."

"Why do they get the chance?" Coconuts asked angrily. "Spare me! Spare me!"

"Don't betray us, girls!" Yang was ramming his body against the wall. The girls thought hard about A.D.A.M.'s offer.

"No deal." Mikaela said. "We'll never betray our friends! We'll fight you ourselves if we have to!"

_That sounded like something like what an actual heroine would say! _Yang inner monologued. _They think this will make them heroines? Nobody makes me look bad! Except me. But I'm just a fish!_

"Then you have chosen your fate!" A.D.A.M. launched his tentacles at the girls. But suddenly…

"I'm the heroine of this story!" Yang smashed through the glass and latched onto A.D.A.M.'s head.

"Don't you make any mistakes on who this story's heroine!"

Coconuts then grabbed onto A.D.A.M.'s leg.

"Hey, I should be the heroine!"

"Him too?" Yin asked.

Meanwhile…

Mark and Lee were on another course… eating ramen noodles.

"Is Yin okay?" Mark kept screaming. "Just the mere thought of Yin being with that idiot Yan just makes me angry!"

"So another person has come to eat my ramen noodles. Tee-hee." A female voice said rather quickly. Mark and Lee turned around to see the word "Sin" splattered on the floor in blood. They then saw whose blood it was.

"Mephiles?" Lee asked.

Back with Yin and the others…

Yang and Coconuts were still arguing over who should be the heroine. Suddenly Coconuts's robot parts wall shattered. A brown mammoth then stepped forward.

"It's Mammoth Mogul!" Yin said.

"This is Mammoth Mogul?" A.D.A.M. thought to himself.

"So you're the guardian." Mogul said.

"It's him." Coconuts said. "He's going to be the next Robotnik! I'm sure!" He said cheerfully with dollar signs in his eyes.

"Super Fist of Gorgeousness: Million Dollar Wing of Death!" Dollar bills covered A.D.A.M. and turned him into a coin.

"Oh, no. He's going to turn us into coins too!" Mikaela said. But surprisingly, Mogul walked past them. He then turned around and saw them.

"You guys. If you're here, then that green hedgehog is here too. Tell him 'I will have my revenge.'"

Coconuts then kneeled in front of Mogul.

"Who are you?" The most powerful member of the Big Four asked the robot monkey.

"I am your humble servant." He then started to walk away with Mogul.

Back with Mark and Lee…

"Oh, no! She defeated someone as powerful as you, No-Mouth?"

"His name is Mephiles!" Lee said.

"Are you alright, No-Mouth?"

"It's Mephiles!"

"No-Mouth!"

"I'm telling you it's Mephiles!"

"No-Mouth!" Mark screamed.

Lee sighed while holding a sign that had Mephiles's name.

"You'll pay for that!" Mark said to the woman.

"Be careful! She has to be dangerous! She took down someone as powerful as Mephiles!"

"I guard this course! No one gets past Smoke!"

"Well guess what? You just met the guy who's gonna!"

"Then I'll take of you and then those guys! Tee-hee."

"'Those guys?'" Lee asked. He then saw a cardboard box to show Carl, Ultimoose, and Flaviour in a cardboard box that read "Abandoned Villains."

"Do you kitties need a home?" Mark asked sweetly.

"They're not kitties!" Lee said.

Just as the three approached Mark, he punched them hard.

"You ready to fight?" Ultimoose asked.

"That was all an act?" Lee asked.

"Enough of this pointless reunion! Time to Ramen Battle! Tee-hee. The rules are simple. You make a bowl of ramen noodles, and if you get your opponent to say they're delicious, then you win. So who's first?"

"That'll be me!" Mark opened a package of instant noodles. "Take this!"

"You can't win with instant ramen noodles!"

Carl then pulled out an Egyptian mummy mask.

"With this I'm sure to win. I'll even beat Mark!"

"That's not food!" Lee said.

"All done!" Ultimoose put a pile what seemed to be boogers, while Flaviour put himself into a bowl.

"You expect someone to eat that?"

"Now begin the Ramen Roulette! When the wheel stops, you must eat everything in front of you or you'll be disqualified! You'll also be disqualified if you eat the wheel! Tee-hee."

She then stopped the wheel.

"Everything stopped in front of me?" Ultimoose asked. He tried to cram everything into his mouth, but then he suddenly exploded from the inside. "That was awful!" He cried.

"Whoever eats my ramen noodles explodes from the inside because they're so delicious! Tee-hee."

"But he said they were awful!" Lee said.

"It's my Super Fist of Ramen! It's so good, you blow up! Tee-hee. And you use your blood to write about what you thought!"

"Sot that's what No-Mouth wrote!"

"Truthfully, the Egypt mask dealt the final blow" was what Ultimoose wrote with his blood.

"He ate a mask?" Lee asked.

"There's no way you'll make me say 'delicious!'" Smoke gloated.

"Yes, I will!" Carl said.

"And me." Mark was dressed as an old sensei.

"You're the Ramen Master!"

"Together we can make the best ramen the world has ever known!"

So they went into the wilderness to make their ramen through training. Carl was sitting under a waterfall.

"Lame." Mark said.

Carl was then chopping noodles.

"Horrible.

Carl then presented ramen to Mark.

"Lame and horrible. Your ramen is just plain nonsense."

"This master is just plain mean!" Lee said.

Five months later…

"We've done it, and now we can defeat Smoke!" Carl said.

"Behold the world's best tasting ramen noodles!"

"More instant noodles?" Lee asked.

_I hope I can defeat Smoke_. Carl inner monologued. _And I hope this guest spot finally gets me my own story._

Mark then started to eat the ramen to try it out.

"Whoa! This is…"

Mark started to eat it faster.

"It's so… so… what's that word I'm looking for?" His eyes then popped out of the bowl after gulping the whole soup down. "So… disgusting!"

"We should have guessed that." Lee and Carl said.

"Looks like that was pointless. Now then. Super Fist of Ramen: Extra Large Ten Bowls!" Smoke summoned ten large bowls of ramen.

"Oh yeah? Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Ramen Flavored Chewing Gum!"

"What's the point of that?" Carl asked. "Besides being gross?"

"There are too many bowls for you to handle! Tee-hee."

"Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Allow Me to Buy these Ladies a Couple of Drinks!" Mark used his nose hairs and shoved the ten bowls down Carl and Ultimoose's mouths.

"Argh! You traitor!" They said.

"He made them eat all ten bowls while the table was till spinning? I had no idea he was so strong!" Smoke said to herself.

"We would've told you before!" Carl said.

"But we didn't know he would attack his own allies!" Ultimoose finished. The two then exploded. The message read "It was Mark."

"Welcome to the story." Lee said.

"I still have the advantage! Tee-hee."

"Look at the dish I sent over to you."

Smoke saw that Mark had sent over Flaviour dressed as a dumpling.

"I CAN'T EAT IT!" She screamed. She then calmed down. "I couldn't finish it. I lose."

"We did it!" Mark said. He then unleashed a final nose hair attack K. the three villains.

"Let's go Lee." Mark said.

"Yeah."

The two went through a doorway, and found themselves surrounded by Legionnaires!

"It's Mark!" One of the Legionnaires said.

"Let's get him!"

The Legionnaires then started to chant "Crush him!"

"Let's wait here for the others." Mark said.

"Can I wait in my trailer, please?" Lee asked the author.

"So that's Mark the Hedgehog?" A white hedgehog said.


	18. Hedgehog TV!

**This chapter is for Mikaela the Cat! She owns Orlando, Darcy, and Levi. But first, a little cold opening:**

**Announcer: One of these contestants will become the next Robotnik! This is Hedgehog Idol!**

**Gumball: I promise to get back at everyone who's made fun of me!**

**Silver: I promise to always make fun of him!**

**Yang (as a girl): I promise to be the most beautiful Robotnik ever!**

**Yuck: I'll build a closet to hold them all, boss!**

**Shadow: By the god Chaos, I promise to make twist-on caps a lot easier to come off!**

**Mikaela the Cat: Not Shadow too.**

**Shalemaster: I thought the campaign speeches were later in the story so I didn't have time to write ones for my OC's. It's your turn, Mark.**

**Mark: I promise you, Yin Yang Mark will be renewed for at least ten more stories!**

**Yin/Miley/Lee/Melody/Casey: You mean we have to scream for ten more years? **

**And now back to the story…  
><strong> 

Mark and Lee were surrounded by some of the toughest and meanest Legionnaires in the Eggman Empire. The Legionnaires were still chanting "Crush him!" Lee then saw that Mark had joined in the chanting.

"They're talking about you!" Lee said. Suddenly a door behind them opened. Yin, Mikaela, and a Mobian-sized walking coin with Yang's arms and feet walked out.

"Are you guys alright?" Mark asked.

"What happened to Yang?" Lee asked in surprise.

"His greed got the best of him." Yin said.

Several other doors opened at the same time. The rest of the Mobius Underground Resistance, minus Yuck and Fiona, emerged.

"Where's Yuck and Fiona?" Miley asked.

Mark shrugged.

"Welcome to the New Emperor Decision Tournament, everyone!" Eggman's voice said on loudspeakers. Everyone stopped chanting and turned around and saw him on a floating platform with Snively behind him.

"Now let's go over the rules." Eggman continued. "When you each passed the preliminaries, you were each given a medal. These medals show your fighting worth in the Eggman Empire. These medal designs are based on some of my favorite low-fat recipes."

The M.U.R. rolled their eyes.

A large view screen then came out of the ground, and turned on to reveal three categories of medals. "The Gold Lion Medal, the Silver Pig Medal, and the Bronze Chicken Salad Medal!" Eggman said.

"You know I'm the one who designed those medals." Snively said.

"I'm going for the Bronze!" Mark said.

"It matches my hair!" Yang said.

"Yang, you don't exactly have hair." Miley said.

"The goal of the tournament is to collect ten medals of any rank, while avoiding others who try to take your medals." Eggman said.

These were the rankings:

Gold:

1. Metro

2. Dark Yasha

3. Ashutarof

3. Jet K

4. Orlando Pallando

Silver:

1. Wild Challenger

2. Luigi Anna

3. Reccamaru

4. Mozu-Kun

5. Bane

6. Erazor Djinn

7. Mammoth Mogul

8. Seal

9. Silent Yamada

10. Metal Sonic

Bronze:

1. Golbalski

2. METARUMAN

3. Saranoia

4. Mick Nick

5. Aeris

6. Coconuts

Yin then noticed something about the charts.

"Erazor Djinn and Mammoth Mogul are in the Silver Medal category?" She asked. "That doesn't make sense! They were tough villains and they only got Silver Medals?"

"They were two of the Big Four!" Nakita said.

"Then who was given a Gold Medal?" Kiko asked.

"That would be me!" The white hedgehog from earlier said. He had a strange five-pointed star symbol on his forehead and gloves. He was also wearing a black suit and black dress shoes.

"Eggman gave you a Gold Medal?" Mark asked.

"That's correct. I'm Orlando Pallando, Captain of the Enforcer/Assassination Unit! So you're the infamous hedgehog who's been causing problems for the doctor. It's going to be fun to kill you."

"Bring it on, Star-Head!" Mark said.

Eggman then noticed the two hedgehogs about to fight.

"Mark's here? And he's about to fight Orlando?" An evil grin developed on his face.

"What's the matter, sir?" Snively asked.

"Orlando's one of the best fighters this empire has to offer. Once he sets his sights on an opponent, he never gives up until they're dead!" He then directed his voice at Mark. "I'll make a deal with you, Mark! If you can defeat Orlando, you can participate in the Tournament!"

"Sounds fun!" Mark said. Yang and Gumball then joined him.

"You'll never enter the Tournament!" Orlando sneered as he produced two strips of adhesive tape from his mouth.

"He's using adhesive tape?" Mark said.

"Hey, I never said he had that ability!" Mikaela the Cat said.

"I better get my jacket then!" Mark said, as he put on his Super Jacket.

"Super Fist of STOP: STOP Net Jungle Gym!" Several strips of tape spread throughout the arena. Orlando then tried to send the three flying. Only Mark managed to avoid the attack.

"How can you avoid that attack? I've never missed!"

"You haven't fought someone like me before!" Mark said. Yang and Gumball then detached themselves.

"Super Fist of STOP: Drafting STOP!" A bunch of tape was shot at the three. But the Hajike Trio started to rapidly wave their limbs in the air to create a giant dust cloud. When the dust cleared, there was a giant dust cube with Mark, Yang, and Gumball's eyes poking out.

"Your tape can't stick to dust!" Mark said.

"I can also make my tape razor sharp. So I can just chop up your dust trap!"

"Let's hide in the closet!" Gumball said. The dust cube rolled into a nearby closet. Inside, however, the three were in some sort of control room. A black bat and a brandy colored echidna dressed as soldiers saluted them. The cube also was wearing a general's hat.

"Welcome to Dust Command Central, sir!" The bat said. "Darcy Sombre the Bat and Levi Davis the Echidna reporting for duty!"

"It's really dusty in here!" Mark said.

"We know that, sir!" Levi said. "We do our best to keep it dusty!"

"You two deserve a medal!" Mark said. "Now prepare Dust Ball Cannon!"

"Yes, sir!" Darcy and Levi said.

The mouth of a cannon poked out from the closet and aimed at Orlando. The cannon shot dust balls at the white hedgehog. He was then sent flying into his own tape trap. Mark, Yang, and Gumball came out of the closet and faced him.

"Is that the best you got? I've only shown you a fraction of my power!" Orlando said.

"Forget fractions! I failed in math!" Mark said.

Orlando then shot tape into the trio's mouths.

"My tape will stick to your intestines like gum on a sneaker! Pretty soon, you're going to start melting like ice cream sundaes in a sauna!"

The trio's bodies started to melt into puddles.

"This feels like global warming!" Mark said.

"You're right! We all have to do something to stop it!" Gumball said.

"Global warming has nothing to do with this!" Flame said.

"Mark!" Yin said.

"Yang!" Miley said.

"Mr. Gumball!" Cream said.

Suddenly the three puddles started to merge together.

"You don't need to worry, Yin!" Mark's voice said. "We're all perfectly all right!" The three fused to form a single being. It had Gumball's body, Yang's ears, and Mark's face and jacket.

"Now feel our power!" The fusion said. "Legendary Fist of Chainsaw!" It slashed Orlando with a chainsaw that was in its hand.

"I've never heard of that!" Casey said. The fusion slashed Orlando three more times.

Jenny then noticed something about the chainsaw.

"The chainsaw's actually Yang!"

"Quit fooling around!" Orlando shouted angrily. He attacked the fusion, causing it to separate.

"Looks like we've spilt up!" Mark said.

"Well, it's about time." Yang said. "I was tired of sharing my good looks with you guys!"

The three then reformed back in their normal forms. Mark somehow then had Miley's Woo-Foo Bazooka!

"Where did he get that from?" Miley asked.

"You're going down!" Mark shot an energy beam at Orlando, dealing massive damage.

"Enough! Super Fist of STOP: Taping STOP!" Orlando launched several strips of tape at the three. The tape started to wrap them up.

"I feel like a birthday present!" Mark said. But when the tape finished wrapping the trio, there was a different result.

"It turned them into mummies?" Blaze asked.

"Mummies on the attack! Nile Power!" Mark, Yang, and Gumball shot hearts from magic wands, in a parody of Sailor Moon.

"I'll conduct an attack clinic!" Orlando said.

The three were then in a hospital room.

"I don't think he meant this kind of clinic!" Yang said.

"You can't stop my attacks!" Orlando said.

"I wouldn't be so sure! Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Hedgehog TV Network!"

The four were now in a TV studio.

"What is this?" Orlando asked.

"This is my custom TV broadcasting station! It's filled with my favorite kinds of programs, 24/7! Here we go! We start our broadcast day with 'Good Morning, Mobius, and the Jungle News!'"

Mark, Yang, and Gumball were dressed like Tarzan and then kicked Orlando in the face.

"That's supposed to be a wake-up call?" Nikita asked.

"Today's forecast is cold, but that could just be a croc." Gumball said.

"Now for our Jungle Horoscopes!" Yang said. "'Don't wear a grass skirt near a campfire!'"

"You call that a horoscope?" Lee asked.

"You're a Taurus, so I have to pull the bull by the horns!" Mark slammed himself into Orlando.

"At 9 AM, our educational program: 'Can We Build It?'" Mark was in front of a curtain. "Okay now, boys and girls. Come on out." He opened the curtain to reveal Yang and Gumball beating up Orlando.

"This is supposed to be educational?" Blaze asked.

"Today we're going to build an H-Class battleship out this piece of paper!"

"It'll sink!" Nakita said.

"We're all done!" Yang said. He and Gumball actually made a missile.

"It's terrible! Start over!" Mark said.

"That takes a lot of talent!" Kiko said.

"Time to go ahead and launch this thing!" Mark said.

"Sir!" Yang and Gumball saluted.

"Fire!" The missile then launched at Orlando.

"My tape will put an end to your silly attacks!"

"Be quiet and watch TV!" Mark kicked Orlando in the chest.

"12 o'clock is our new time variety show 'Force Me to Laugh!'"

Mark, Shadow, Darwin, Yang, and Gumball were behind an announcer's desk.

"This is supposed to be funny!" Melody said. "You all look depressed!"

"Then, I lost my hamster." Mark said solemnly.

Gumball giggled a little. Everyone else glared at him. He then ran off into the distance. The remaining four were in a still shot punching their fist in the air, with Orlando flying.

"Fist of Bummer, attack and destroy." Mark said depressingly.

"Try it with a little more gusto!" Blaze said.

"It's 2 o'clock. Time for that super soap opera, 'As the Kitty Turns!'"

"I used to watch this!" Orlando said.

"This isn't a real soap opera!" Yin said.

The trio were dressed as typical soap opera women.

"He left me for a younger cat." Gumball said.

"I feel sad for you!" Mark said.

"You're an inspiration to all cats!" Yang said.

"Mrs. Gumball, did we ever tell you you're our hero?" Mark and Yang then rammed Gumball into Orlando.

"How dare you do that to our special friend?"

"But I still love him."

"That's how it ends?" Miley asked.

"And now, instead of one program at a time, I'll show you two! 4 o'clock, the popular gourmet show 'Cooking with the Flu!'"

"Start with a fever of a hundred and four!" Yang then sneezed out fire. "Add a bag of unbleached flour!"

"5 o'clock, time for every kid's favorite cartoon, 'Stickman!'"

"That's flip animation! And that's cheesy!" Flame said.

"Fusion!" Mark thrust the book into Orlando's mouth while Yang and Darwin were shoving the flour also into Orlando's mouth at the same time.

"So now it's a cartoon cooking show?" Mikaela asked.

"That's enough!"

"Oh, no it's not, Pallando! Now it's time for Primetime! 7 o'clock, we have 'Who Wants to Be in a High-Speed Chase?'"

"Oh, I love that show!" Lee said.

Mark, Yang, Gumball, and surprisingly Darcy were dressed as cops and were dragging Orlando behind their cop cars.

"Hey, tase him! Don't drag him!" Nikita said.

"Eleven o'clock, our final program: 'Samurai Eyewitness News!'"

"Early this morning, the Hedgehog Bank was robbed." Yang said. "The only items stolen was a case of ballpoint pens marked 'Free, take one.'"

"How would a samurai react to that?" Mark asked. "Stealing is WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!" He started to hit Yang, Gumball, and Orlando with a paper fan.

"The samurai anchorman went nuts! Talk about a breaking story!" Yin said. The screen on the TV then switched to a "Technical Difficulties" picture.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A voice said of-screen before groaning.

"He beat up the producer!" Another voice said before another groan was heard.

"He beat up the director!" Another groan.

"He beat up a cameraman!" A female voice before she groaned too.

"He beat up the make-up lady, man! Cut to a commercial!"

The TV then started to show an ad for Pikmin 2.

"That's just out of place!" Casey said.

"And that ends our Hedgehog TV Broadcast for today!"

Orlando evilly laughed. "That's the best you guys can do, and you still haven't defeated me!"

"That was just the previews! The real show is actually just beginning! This attack will be the most powerful ever, because it draws all of its energy from the power of the ratings of the programs we just watched!"

"That is awesome!" Miley said.

"Alright!" Lee said.

"You think that matters?" Orlando leaped at Mark.

"Mark, we just got our ratings!" Yang said.

Mark started to unleash his nose hairs at Orlando.

"The ratings say we have 0% viewers!" Yang continued.

"Hold on! No one was watching our shows?" Mark asked.

"Now there's a surprise." The rest of the M.U.R. said.

"The guy's shows have no viewers, yet he's still strong! How?" Orlando then fell to the ground unconscious. His medal then rolled out of his pocket.

"I got the Gold Medal, but I really wanted the Bronze." Mark then sat down at an executive meeting table with Yang, Gumball, and Darcy. "Now, let's plot next week's lineup."

"By then, we'll be cancelled." Melody said.

"I have the Gold Medal, and I will defeat every one of you here!" Mark declared.

"He's unstoppable!" A Legionnaire said.

"He defeated Robotnik Prime!" Another Legionnaire said.

"Where can I get a snack?" Coop asked.

Elsewhere…

The shadow of a slender figure that seemed to be made of rubber was walking away from the defeated form of Bane. Nearby Bane was Raye who was still conscious.

"I need to find him." Raye said. "He's the only one who can defeat this new enemy."


	19. The First of the Reverse Big Four

The Mobius Underground Resistance were approaching the next stage after defeating Orlando and officially entering the New Emperor Decision Tournament.

As they approached the arena, Gumball said, "You know, traveling with you guys has been a blast."

Suddenly the stage blew up!

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"It's so romantic." Mark said.

"And pretty," Silver added.

"It was an explosion!" Yin said.

The group then saw a four-armed being next to a fat penguin-like creature.

"You know, I told you we shouldn't have used those pine-scented candles." The four-armed creature said in a thick German accent.

"Hey, what about the recap?" The narrator asked.

"Forget the recap!" Yang said. "He blew the place up! There's nowhere to fight!"

The four-armed being charged at him, but then Yang held Flame in front of him.

"I take it back!" Yang said. One of the creature's pierced Flame's chest. He immediately started to increase in size until he got wedged in the rocks.

"You want a place to fight, I'll give you one."

"What happened to him?" Blaze asked.

"He's huge!" Silver said.

"I'll use him to get my kite out of the tree!" Gumball said.

"If he can grow real big, then I can too!" Mark was actually shrinking.

"Think again." Yin said.

"What did you do to me?" Flame asked the stranger.

"I just gave you a little bovine growth hormone." He replied.

"I will totally destroy anyone who hurts my friends like that!" Mark said. "We're all very close!"

"Actually, aren't you guys closer than necessary?" Flame asked as the heroes were grabbing onto parts of his face.

"Go get 'em, Slim." The penguin creature charged at Flame's head.

"Oh no! He's coming at us! We gotta find a place to hide!" Mark said. "To the hair!" Everyone, who somehow turned into bugs, crawled up into Flame's hair hidden under his hood. Suddenly, ropes snapped on his bangs. Mark, who was dressed as a SWAT officer, Yang, who was dressed as Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII, Silver and Gumball, who were dressed as ninjas, Darwin, who was sleeping on a bed, and Jenny, who was surprisingly dressed as Beauty, were on the ropes and lowered themselves in front of Flame's face.

"Give the signal. All clear!" Mark said.

"All clear!" Yang responded.

"There's a SWAT team in my hair!" Flame said.

"Let's move out!" Mark said.

"Whoever told you to move in?" Flame asked.

"Attack, boys, attack!" Mark led Yang, Silver, Gumball, Jenny, and Shadow in a charge against their opponent down Flame's face.

"Do you have to fight on my face?" He asked.

"Be careful! Flame's fur is kind of greasy!" Blaze shouted at her friends.

"Thank you Blaze." Flame was a little teary-eyed when she expressed her concerns for him.

"Fat Fist!" Slim's right hand turned into a huge muscular hand.

"A giant hand?" Mark said in surprise. He, Yang, Shadow, and Jenny ducked just as the huge hand hit Silver and Gumball.

"There's this giant that's possessing Slim. The rent's free, but he has to pay for cable." The multi-armed stranger said.

"Incoming, guys!" Mark produced a bottle of hot sauce. "We'll use this!"

He and Yang, who also had a bottle, poured the whole thing into Flame's mouth.

"Super Fist of Spicy Breath!" Mark said.

The poor cat immediately breathed fire on Slim. When the smoke cleared, there wasn't a scratch on Slim.

"It didn't work, Silver!" Gumball said.

"Then there's only one thing to do!" Silver and Gumball ran under Flame's hood. "We'll ask the Lucky Fortuneteller in the window for help."

"I don't have a fortuneteller under my hood! As a matter of fact, I don't have a window!"

"Fortuneteller in the window please grant my wish." Silver said.

"That I will do under one condition." Gumball said in a low voice while moving the Nu-headed fortuneteller doll.

"What's that?" Silver asked.

"Close the window. I'm cold." Gumball answered.

"Yes sir! Right away!"

"Fat Fist." Slim's hand sent the two flying.

"Silver and Gumball got pummeled!" Mark said.

"Then let's do our next attack!" Yang said. He and Mark leaped to Flame's armpits.

"Ultimate Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Tickle, Tickle Attack!" Mark and Yang started to tickle Flame's armpits. Flame started to laugh uncontrollably. Suddenly Miley temporarily lost her balance.

"I'll stop the attack!" Mark said. "I can't do that to one of my closest friends! Miley!"

"Just relax, Flame!" Nakita said. "I'll get you unstuck, buddy!"

"Turn Flame back now please!" Blaze said to the villain. "We'll give you a Gold Medal!"

"A Gold Medal? You mean like _all_ these?" He produced a bunch of Medals.

"All those?" Lee asked.

"Are those things filled with chocolate?" Silver asked.

"So you've finally shown up!" A voice said out of nowhere.

"Hey, I know that voice!" Mark said.

An orange rabbit wearing a green scarf and a karate outfit stepped out of Flame's left nostril.

"You Reverse scum aren't getting away this time!"

"What's Raye doing in my nose?"

"It's about time I came out!"

"Go get him, Slim!"

Slim hit Raye with another Fat Fist, but unlike the others Raye was unharmed.

"Looks like it didn't work." He then grabbed onto the hand. "My turn! Back-Fist Fishcake Fish Fry!"

Slim was instantly K.O.d.

"He's fish food!" Raye said.

"Wait, you're on our side now?" Lee asked.

"I've been looking for you, survivor." Raye said to Mark. "You're the only one who can beat these guys."

"The only reason you got the better of Slim is because he didn't do his warm-ups and stretching before fighting. But I won't be so easy. I'm one of the Reverse Big For, Mollecu-Lars!"

"I don't care if you're a bad pun! Turn Flame back now!" Mark said. "But I'm going to need to borrow your hair!"

"What?" Flame asked.

"Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Charming Hair Charmer!" Mark was dressed as a snake charmer and started play music from his instrument. Flame's hair started to turn all wavy and started to move on its own.

"What's with my hair? Who am I, Medusa?"

Gumball, Darwin, Yang, and Silver then put large glasses and a large fake moustache on his face.

"Now you're dressed for Halloween!" Darwin happily said.

"I don't dress for Halloween!" Flame snarled.

"Now go on the attack!" Mark ordered the hair. It started to lunge at Mollecu-Lars.

"I want a piece of this pie!" Raye said.

"Hold on! Don't act like a child!" Mark objected.

"Hey, don't cut the pie yet!" Gumball said, while running at the rabbit.

"He wasn't talking about a real pie!" Kiko said.

"Fist of the Dark Sword." Numerous swords of light shot themselves at the two. Raye managed to deflect them away, while Gumball was cut up to pieces. He then started to tape himself back together.

"Now where's my pi? 3.14!"

Raye was too distracted to get Gumball off of him to Mollecu-Lars charge at him.

"Rabbit Kung Fu! Backwards Karate Chop!" Raye attacked Mollecu-Lars without even turning around.

"A Karate chop and Kung Fu?" Melody asked.

"My turn!" Mark did the exact same attack on Raye.

"Oh, my hair's back to normal."

"We've got you cornered!" Raye shouted.

"Alright, Raye. How about a little challenge to see who can defeat him first?" Mark asked his new ally.

"I accept!"

"Then let's get him!" Mark and Raye started to crawl on Flame's head to Mollecu-Lars.

"Watch your heels, will ya?" Flame cried out in pain.

"Now I'm going to use the ancient martial art of Judo!" Raye said.

"He thinks that'll beat me?" Mollecu-Lars asked himself. "All I need is my Molecular Shield." A bunch of molecules formed into a solid barrier.

"Judo Noogie!" Raye knocked his fist onto his enemy's head.

"A noogie?" Yin asked.

The noogie actually dealt damage.

"Now it's my turn!" Mark charged at Mollecu-Lars.

"Fine! I'll double my shield!"

"Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Leg Flick!" Mark started to tap Mollecu-Lars's legs.

"A leg noogie?" Lee asked.

The leg noogie did an equal amount of damage.

"Now let's finish him off!" Mark said.

"This'll do it!" Yang then jabbed his Bamboo Sword into Flame's neck. He cried out in pain and then suddenly turned into his Were form Nightshade and started to shout out baby gibberish.

"What's this?" Mollecu-Lars asked himself.

"Yang, what did you do?" Blaze asked angrily.

"I just turned him into his Were form and temporarily regressed his mind to a baby's so he can listen to me easier. Now go get him, Nightshade!"

Nightshade then picked up Yang and slammed him into the ground.

"Nightshade, leave Yang alone! Take me instead!" Mark said in an imitation of Silver's voice. He was also holding Silver in front of him.

"It wasn't me!" Silver panicked. He started to run away in fear, but he tripped and fell. Nightshade the grabbed him and started to playfully scrape across the ground.

"Please! I'm not a toy car!" Silver screamed in pain.

"This calls for Operation: Dropping Toy!" Mark said from a helicopter that also had Darwin. The copter then dropped a wrapped gift.

"Good call!" Blaze said. "Giving him toys will probably keep him happy!"

The box opened up to reveal a gun-wielding Crypto figure from the game Destroy All Humans! It kept saying "Destroy Nightshade," in a voice that sounded like Jack Nicholson's.

"That's not going to make him happy!" Blaze screamed. She then saw Nightshade was giving the figure to her.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. Then Nightshade punched the helicopter, destroying it.

"Mark! No!" Yin cried out.

"That kid's got a lot to learn." Mark said weakly before he fell unconscious.

"Mark!" Yang said. His anger started to rise. "You hurt my best friend! You'll pay for that, you four-armed freak!"

Mollecu-Lars shot his arms at Yang but there was a flash of light. When it cleared, there was a spiky-haired, gold version of Yang.

"You are all done. Like a pot roast." Yang's voice somehow sounded exactly like Shadow's (AN: The current voice of Shadow the Hedgehog, Kirk Thornton, also voiced Don Patch in the Bo-bobo anime)


	20. Professional Yang! A Serious Battle?

Previously on "Shinsetsu: Yin Yang Mark," the Mobius Underground Resistance encountered the first of the Reverse Big Four, Mollecu-Lars. The group was joined by former enemy turned ally, Raye, in the fight against this ne villain. During the fight, Yang's anger turned him into a brand new spikey-haired, golden form that sounds exactly like Shadow. Oh yeah, Flame's mind has also been temporarily regressed to a baby's.

Everyone was looking at Yang's new form in awe.

"Is that Yang?" Lee asked in surprise.

"That doesn't even look like Yang!" Miley replied.

"Is everything okay, Yang?" Nakita asked

"You mustn't get distracted." He was still talking in Shadow's voice. "Only focus on the enemy."

"Did the author get a new actor to play Yang?" Gumball asked.

"I am Professional Yang." Yang continued.

"This might be fun." Mollecu-Lars evilly chuckled.

"Wrong. War is never fun."

"Okay, that voice is starting to creep me out." The real Shadow said.

"If you're a new actor, can I ask what the author's paying you?" Gumball asked.

"And why are you wearing wrist bands?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, what gives?" Darwin asked.

All three were poking him.

Yang shoved Silver off of him.

"Now let's do this." Yang said.

Suddenly Nightshade slammed his hand on the four. It looked like the only hope of beating Mollecu-Lars was crushed literally, but Yang lifted the hand up with just one hand.

"Don't worry, Nightshade. I'll have you back normal very soon." Gumball, Silver, and Darwin were paper flat and fell to the ground.

"He doesn't have any emotion!" Kiko said. "Unlike the narrator who flips out at a single insult."

I heard that!

"Heard what?" The Crypto figure said while pointing his gun off-screen at the narrator.

Mollecu-Lars threw several slashes at the four, but Yang deflected them with just one hand again.

"You just don't get it. Your useless attacks will not hurt my friends."

Behind him, Silver and Gumball got chopped up into pieces.

"I came here to finish the job. Which is exactly what I'm going to do."

"Why is this Yang so serious?" Silver asked.

"You've taught me a lesson, white hedgehog. I have not been taking this seriously enough."

"WHAT?" Everyone asked.

Casey started to slap Yang repeatedly.

"Yes, you have!" He kept screaming between slaps.

"Thank you for that. I've now realized I wasn't serious when I said I wasn't taking this seriously. But now I'm serious!"

"We're going to be serious too!" Silver said.

"Us too, boss!" A cute voice said. Everyone saw a hot-air balloon with cute, egg-shaped creatures.

"Hey, aren't those the people Yang made up when he was younger?" Yin asked.

"That's right!" One of the creatures said. "We're drawn to our boss's power!"

"Now you're going to pay for what you did to Mark!" A yellow aura then surrounded Yang, similar to Mark's. "And I am serious."

Nightshade was poking Mark's head while Professional Yang was being serious. Yang then quickly zoomed almost as fast as Mark behind Mollecu-Lars. But he was hit by one of Mollecu-Lars's arms.

"What? This guy's lousy!" Gumball said.

"I'm not seriously hurt. Seriously" Yang said. He then stood up. He quickly zoomed from the killing blow and now had more spiky hair.

"Another actor replacing Yang?" Silver asked.

"Our boss becomes really, really fast and his anger really, really grows when he remembers something really, really painful from his past." One of the cute creatures said. "Now Team Yang is going to help!"

All the creatures jumped out of the balloon and overpowered Mollecu-Lars.

"He's seriously strong!" He realized. "If I'm dying, then I want one last wish. I wish to someday become just like him."

There was a flash of light, and then Mollecu-Lars was turned into another one of the creatures with his colors.

"Welcome to the family!" The leader of the creatures said.

Yang and Nightshade returned to normal at the same time while Mark regained consciousness.

"Did we win?" He asked.

"Yang was awesome!" Miley cheered. "He was seriously hot!" She had hearts in her eyes.

Can we please stop putting the word "serious" in every Professional Yang joke?

"The final battle is near!" Mark said. "Thanks to those Gold Medals he had, we have enough to get everyone to the final round!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else shouted.

Meanwhile…

"So it's almost time." The griffin said. "Finally, the Dark Tomorrow for two worlds at the same time!"

"Of course, Master Eradicus." One of the figures behind him said.


	21. Finally! The Final Fight of Finality!

The Mobius Underground Resistance was making their way up the path to the tournament's final round. Thanks to the Gold Medals they confiscated from Mollecu-Lars, they were able to reach the final stage without a lot of trouble.

"Finally, we're going to defeat Eggman once and for all!" Mark declared.

"Mark, I've wanted to ask you this." Yin said. "Why do you want to hurt Eggman so badly?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you seem to have some sort of grudge against him." Yang said.

"Yeah, I saw your tear during Weenie-Howl." Lee said.

"Fine. It's time I told you guys the truth. While I fight Eggman because Dad's retired, the real reason is that he took someone who was like family to all of us away."

"He killed this person?" Miley asked.

"Worse. He roboticized her."

The rabbits were horrified when they heard this. Lee and Raye shuddered a little, recalling their time as Robians.

"Who was it?" Yin asked.

"Sally. She was Dad's first crush, until that day…"

"What happened?" Kiko asked.

"When Eggman threatened to roboticized the world, he started with roboticizing Sally. But she will be avenged today!"

"Yeah, he'll pay for what he did to your friend!" Yang agreed.

"I think I should go ahead to see what we're dealing with." Kiko said. She took ten Medals out of the sack the heroes put all the confiscated Medals in. She then hurried up the mountain path leading to the last stage. The others followed her.

Meanwhile…

A female being resembling an orange tigress and the same being that beat Bane and Raye threw Metal Sonic and Aeris to the floor of the throne room of Eradicus.

"These are some of the contestants?" Eradicus asked his minions.

"Yes, boss." The woman said. "A Silver and Bronze Medalist to be exact."

"You couldn't get a Gold one, Ella?" Eradicus asked.

"Hey, that was Lars's job. He hasn't reported in with us yet." Ella said. "These were the best we could get."

Metal then created a polygon barrier blocking him and Aeris from the villains.

"Aeris, get out of here! Go find help while I hold them off!"

"Right!" Aeris ran off to find a way back to the real world.

Back in the real world…

When the heroes reached the entrance to the last stage, which looked a lot like a miniature Eggdome, Kiko was nowhere in sight. Figuring she was already inside, they started to head to the doorway. But then a woman who looked like an orange tigress and a thin being that seemed to be made of rubber approached the door first. The guard let them through because they had ten Medals. The heroes followed after them, but they were stopped by a stupid, walking wall of iron.

"Bob objects to that comment!" He said to the narrator.

Sorry.

"Now time for Bob to summon the Clock!"

A giant clock appeared in the air behind the Eggdome replica. Suddenly, Mark saw Aeris run towards them.

"Aeris? What are you doing here?" Nakita asked.

"We were attacked…" She said, panting. "Metal… was holding them off, while I went to find help."

"Where's Metal now?" Mark asked.

"I don't know." Aeris said.

"Blue hedgehog robot is first sacrifice!" The metal hulk said.

The heroes looked up to see Metal's face was on the clock, replacing the 1.

"The more fighters sacrificed, the quicker Master Eradicus will come to the surface!"

"Eradicus?" The rabbits said in unison and in surprise.

"Who's Eradicus?" Gumball asked.

"He's the original Night Master!" Yang said in a panicked tone.

"He's the one responsible for the deaths of Master Yo's teachers, Ti and Chai!" Yin said.

Suddenly Ixis Naugus's face replaced the 2 on the clock.

"Yay! Another sacrifice!" The enemy said.

"And who are you, whelp?" Flame asked threateningly.

"Indestructo-Bob! Second of Reverse Four Big Guys!"

"Seriously? Another bad pun guy?" Mark asked. He started to charge at the door.

"Bob was ordered to stop green hedgehog and his friends from entering last stage in order to give Chucky and Ella time to get sacrifices."

"But we aren't-" Yin was interrupted by Mark.

_Mark, what are you doing? _Yin said through her thoughts. Jenny gave her some lessons on telepathy, as a way for apologizing for flirting with Mark.

_I've got a plan, Yin. _Mark replied. He then faced Bob.

"So you're indestructible?" Mark asked him.

"That's what Bob's name says, right?"

"Then could you eat this for me?" Mark handed Bob a classic cartoon bomb with a lit fuse. Bob swallowed the bomb whole. He then exploded a few seconds later. His head landed in front of Mark's feet.

"Bob did not see that coming." He said weakly before passing out. The heroes then looked up at the clock. There were only two numbers left. This was who was on the clock:

1. Metal Sonic

2. Ixis Naugus

3. Bokkun

4. Coconuts

5. Saranoia

6. Smalls the Cat

7. Scourge

8. Skeleton Henry

Number Nine was what made the heroes extremely angry: Kiko.

"You'll pay for this Eradicus!" Raye said in anger.

Continuing the list:

10. Zarnot

"Hurry! We're running out of time!" Mark said.

"Everyone inside!" Shadow said.

Suddenly, Bane's face replaced the 11.

"Oh, no! The clock is almost full!" Miley said.

"Why is this happening?" Cream asked.

"We'll find out once we get inside the castle!" Mark said.

Mark, Silver, Gumball, and Darwin, dressed as pizza delivery boys, rang the doorbell next to the entrance.

"Hedgehog Pizzeria, never too late for a delivery!"

The door opened to reveal Yang, dressed as an elderly house mom.

"You guys got here in time!" He said.

"Hey, how the heck did you get inside the castle?" Blaze asked.

"Here's your bacon pizza, miss." Mark handed Yang the pizza box. He then opened it.

"This isn't what I ordered! It's ham!"

"Yeah, and we're not really pizza delivery boys!" The four then got rid of their outfits to reveal they were wearing business suits underneath. "We're really used car salesmen!" The four slammed through the windows next to the door. Suddenly someone was sent flying towards them. Mark then saw an armored hedgehog.

"Hey, it's Garland!" Yin said. She then saw his mask was gone. She gasped when she saw his face. It looked like Mark's, but had scars across his face.

"Garland looks exactly like Mark!" Yin said in surprise.

"Yes, he's my Moebian counterpart. I wasn't kidding when I said he's like what Scourge is to Dad."

"And he's the last face to fill the clock!" A voice said. Everyone saw the two people from earlier.

"You two defeated everyone?" Jenny asked.

"That's correct. We are the last two of the Reverse Big Four: Rubber Chucky and Ella Mental!" The woman said.

Suddenly, Garland's unconscious body started to head towards the clock in a pink aura.

"But he looks terrible in pink!" Mark said. He then picked up a random pig and threw it at his rival. The pig knocked Garland back to the ground, but ended up on the 12.

"Piggy at 12 o'clock!" Yang said.

"At least the pig's better in pink." Mark said.

The clock then vanished, and all the people who were on the clock were now on the ground in a badly-drawn state.

Suddenly the ground started to rumble as a huge fortress came out from beneath everyone. It started to rise into the air.

"The Yamiking has been raised!" Ella-Mental declared. She and Chucky then teleported to the top.

"Nice work on the clock, you two." Eradicus said. "I, Eradicus, have returned!"

"Everything is in place, Master Eradicus." Ella said.

"Did you get the Polka instruments like I asked?"

"Of course."

"And what about Eggman?"

"Either he's run away or he's stuck on the 405. Traffic is brutal." Chucky said.

"I knew he was nothing more than a big chicken. With him out of the way means that I officially become Robotnik the 5th!" He evilly laughed. "And there will be no one to stop me!"

Back on the ground…

"What do we do, Mark?" Yin asked.

"I'm gonna fight them all! Even if I have to do it myself!"

"You won't! We'll join you!" Master Yo's voice said behind them. Everyone turned around to see him with Mammoth Mogul, Erazor Djinn, Coop, Lina, Nicole, Yuck, and Fiona behind him.

"Eradicus doesn't stand a chance against all of us!" Yo continued. "If we work together as a team, we will destroy him!"

"You have a snack?" Coop clucked.

"You guys, I want to do this myself." Mark said. "You might take the glory. It's my story!"

"How can you be so selfish?" Yuck asked.

"I'll tell ya, he's a whole lot tougher than he looks." Shadow said. "If you ask me, we're going to need all the help we can get!"

"Really?" Mark asked.

"Oh, boss!" Yuck said cheerfully while hugging Yang.

"Do you have room for one more?" A little pink rabbit girl said, walking up to them.

"Anais!" Gumball, Darwin, and Nicole said. "You're all right!"

"We'll join forces in an all-out assault against the forces of darkness! Are you with me?" Anais asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone else said.

"Hey, you're just a little girl!" Yang shouted. "How come you're in charge?"

"You got a problem with that, punk?" Anais glared menacingly at Yang.

"Nope." He said in a scared tone.

"But how do we get up to that floating fortress?" Mikaela asked.

"I've got a fur-raising idea." Mark lifted a panel on Garland's chest to reveal a button. He pushed it and Garland's spines extended to the Yamiking's lower part.

"Now let's go, go, go!" Mark started to lead his friends up Garland's spines.

"Eradicus, the final battle is about to begin." Ella said.

"The best way to being my reign is by destroying Marl. He's been a thorn in our side for too long."

"It'll be a glorious day for the world of darkness." A three-eyed black alien said.

But we haven't heard the last of Eggman…

Eggman was fleeing the chaos of the tournament in his Egg-Mobil with Snively and Lien-Da following him.

_That's the last time I take the freeway! Traffic jammed again! Now the Night Maser thinks he's going to rule both worlds and destroy all anthro kind? He's going to begin by eliminating Mark and his band of buffoons! I can't let that happen! I want destroy Mark myself!_

"I'll get you, Mark!" He screamed. "You're all mine, you hedgehog! And then I will rebuild my empire!"

The scene then faded to white and switched back to the heroes charging at the Yamiking. And an announcer started to say this:

**Mark's fight for the happiness of anthros everywhere continues, but alas we've run out of chapters. It's time for me to hang up the headphones and retire to an old voice-over village in Victorville. As for the rest of the cast, they're each heading down their own path, looking for a sign that will show them the way! Any final word guys, before we head off into the sunset?**

**Yin: Do Mark and I stay together?**

**Mark: It's been fun!**

**Yang: How about a spin-off series starring me?**

**Nakita: May those who ascended watch over you, my brother. Good-bye.**

**Nikita: Se you around, guys. Bye!**

**Mikaela: Good-bye! We've had a blast!**

**Flame: You guys are no longer whelps!**

**Jenny: Silver, I love you with all my heart! And you readers, I know you want some of me! (Winks)**

**Casey: The perfect way to beat boredom is video games!**

**Lee: If you want a lesson in badassness, come see me!**

**Miley: All my fans! Thank you!**

**Silver: I'm glad I'm not as badly hurt in this story!**

**Gumball: Hope to see you all real soon!**

**Nicole: Remember to stay in school!**

**Yuck: Peace out.**

**Darwin: I'm gonna miss ya!**

**Shadow: Hey, how about we get back to the fight?**

"He's right!" Mark said. "Are you ready for this, Yin?"

Yin nodded.

"Alright, everyone! Let's fight!"

"So it begins!" Eradicus yelled out a battle cry.

The scene then shifted to the heroes in front of a background with Eradicus hold his claws in front of the planet.

"I'm Mark the Hedgehog and I'll protect the peace and freedom of all anthros!"

"Yeah!" All his friends said.

"Wait, here's the sign!" Darwin got down from his position and picked up a picket sign. "The sign says "It's The End!'"

"Are you kidding?" Everyone, including Eradicus, asked Darwin. "This is how the story ends?"

**But don't worry readers. There will be a third and last story coming soon: "Yin Yang Mark: Genesis!"**


End file.
